Naruto: God slayer
by ligerzero3
Summary: This one will be different than the others. Sasuke won't be so much of a emo or a outcast along with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first ever Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover so I hope you all like it. Also leave some notes for me to know what improving is needed.

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"Jutsu"

"Magic"

**"Talking****"** Demon/God/Boss Summoning Speech

_**"Talking"** Demon/God/Boss Summoning Thoughts_

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

It's just like a normal day in the hidden leaf village. The shopping district is busy with people buying things, the restaurants are feeding their customers, people celebrating by burning a big wooden fox, and a mob chasing down a little kid with sharp and blunt objects. Wait, that's not normal at all. The child being chased by the mob have wild blond hair, slight tan skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, and blue eyes. This child is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of kyuubi, and unknown to everyone who is so dumb to notice is that he is the son of both Minato Namikaze a.k.a the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki's son. The reason as of why people are chasing him is because five years ago, the kyuubi have attacked the village and killed many of the family or friend's love ones. So far Naruto is run as fast as his little legs can carry him but the mob is quickly caughting up to him. Unknown to them, in a different world where magic is the only energy to fight beside with your fists, are their gods and goddesses watching over the scene with the thanks of both their kami and the other world kami. They have been watching Naruto since he was born and know the reason behind the kyuubi's attack.

**"Those human are such imbeciles," said one of the gods.**

**"More like numb skulls Fūmjin," said another god.**

**"There got to be a way to stop this madness," said one of the goddesses.**

**"I don't believe there is a way to stop this ****Ame-No-Mi-Kumari," said Fūmjin.**

All of the viewers looked at young Naruto with sad looks in their eyes, until a voice brought their attention.

**"There is a way to stop this," said the voice.**

**Everyone looked to where the voice have come from. The source of the voice was none other than their Goddess Kami.**

**"What do you mean that there is a way to stop this Kami," asked Fūmjin.**

**"Me and the other world Kami have agreed to bring the boy into our realm but it's not pertinent," answered Kami.**

**"What do you mean it's not pertinent," asked ****Ame-No-Mi-Kumari.**

**"The agreement is that the boy will be brought here for only seven years then he must be place back into his world," answered Kami.**

**"What is he suppose to do during those seven years," asked one of the gods.**

**"He is to be trained in both being a ninja and learning god slayer magic from us all."**

After she have said her answer to the question, everyone was silence to which started to make her a little nervous. After a few minutes, she would have expected them all to disagree with the idea but wasn't expected them to agree to it full heartedly. The yell from the mob has brought to their attention again and saw little Naruto being trapped against the wall of dead-end alley with mob blocking the only exit that a five-year old child could make. As the mod came closer the child, Naruto curled up into a ball out of fear. While the viewers were watching the scene, their kami was telling other world kami about the agreement. Before Kami have ordered anyone to save him, Fūmjin have already went to the into the other world and made a big gush of wind around the area of the alley. The mob had to cover their eyes from getting anything into them and while they were doing that, they didn't notice Fūmjin picking up Naruto then disappearing from sight. The only ones that have watched was Inu and Weasel. Inu have ordered Weasel to go and report to the third hokage about what have happened while he waited for the other anbus to come. Weasel just nodded his head and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_"Who was he," thought Inu, "how did he save Naruto like that."_

-Hokage's office-

The third hokage have just finished the last of the paper work for today. He was about to smoke his pipe, when Weasel have appeared in front of his desk and saying that he have a report. The thrid just out a sigh and asked him what's wrong. After a few second of what happened to Naruto, the third have ordered Weasel to get some of the anbus to look for the person that have saved Naruto and took him. Weasel just nodded his head and disappeared from his office. He look out of his window that over look the village. He was unaware of the person that have appeared in the room.

"Where have you gone Naruto," asked the third.

**"I could tell you where Naruto have gone Sarutobi Hiruzen," said a voice in the room.**

The third quickly turn around and nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of him is the most beautiful woman that he have ever seen in his life. He then calmed his pounding heart and remember the voice from before he have turned around.

"Were you the one that spoke before about where Naruto have gone to," asked Sarutobi.

**"Yes I did and before I tell you where he have gone," said the woman, "I am the goddess Kami."**

To say for the less, Sarutobi was speechless from the news about her being Kami. To appear in front of a person like him is a once of a life time thing to happen.

**"Naruto have been token to a different world where he will be trained to be a shinobi and learn something from his teachers," said Kami.**

"How long will he be gone," asked Sarutobi, "and how is it possible that he was taken to a different world?"

**"The other world's Kami and myself have made it possible to make a pass way to between our two worlds," answered Kami, "and Naruto will be gone seven-year and will be back before that year's graduation class."**

"You said that he would be learning something from there but what will it be?"

**"All I have to say is that it's nothing that this world have ever seen at all."**

That was all she said before vanishing in thin air. Sarutobi sat into his chair and rub his temples while one thought have gone past his mind.

_"When Naruto comes back," thought Sarutobi, "this world will never be the same again."_

-With Naruto-

He been waiting for the pain to come but none came. All that came was him being thrown on to something soft. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he is on a bed but soon looked around and saw that there is a lot of people in the place. Naruto quickly curled up into a ball. It took a few minutes for him to realized that their not going to hurt him. He uncurled himself and asked them why they aren't hurting him. They answered that he deserved to be cared for instead of being hurt. They soon told Naruto about him being in another world and that they were the gods of this world. Naruto have asked why was he brought here and the person that have answered was that world's Kami. To say the less, Naruto was overly excited about being trained by gods but then asked about how are they going to train him to be a shinobi. Kami moved to the right while saying that he'll be trained by the first and second hokages to which excited Naruto even more.

-Four years later-

"Come on Naruto eat my water jutsu already," said the second hokage.

"I'm trying alright," yelled a dripping wet Naruto.

During the past four years, they have made Naruto have a different reserves so that the chakra and magic won't mix together. With the magic reserve, it was had to get used to the different god slayer magics to which took only a two years. They were surprised that Naruto was a quick learner to which made things go more smoothly. Naruto quickly learned about the history of Konoha, he was taught how to write, read, and even math by the gods and the hokages. This all took a year for Naruto to learn all of this. Naruto then started to learning ninjutsu, the hokages soon learned that Naruto have wind and water elements. They have very little knowledge of wind jutsus but have a lot of water jutsus on hand. They did a little of the water jutsus but then started the chakra control exercises to help him control how much chakra he'll use for the jutsu and helping him how to use his elemental jutsu better. This took a year for Naruto to get perfect control of his chakra and learned how to walk on trees and water. Right now, they are experimenting to see if Naruto can eat jutsus to substitute for the magic for his god slayer magic. They first found out by accident with training Naruto how to fight. A powerful earth jutsu have hit Naruto head on, everyone was freaking out that it have killed him but soon saw Naruto eating up the jutsu like magic and then the gods sensed that his magic reserve was being filled up from it. The hokages have tried to get Naruto to do it on purpose but no such luck.

"Naruto can you remember the feeling of when you sucked up my earth jutsu," asked the first hokage.

"Hmm, it felt like I was in hauling earth magic," answered Naruto, "but tasted like I was eating earth itself."

"Try thing that the water jutsu is drinking water itself," suggested the first hokage.

"OK, Hashirama-sensei," yelled an eager Naruto.

Tobirama quickly made hand signs and called out, "water style: water dragon bullet jutsu."

As soon the jutsu have been called out, a lot of water bullets were heading straight at Naruto. Naruto gulped and then opened his mouth to do the same thing as sucking in water magic. After the water bullets have hit Naruto, it started to switl around and then it started to clear that Naruto was taking in the jutsu. Both hokages were surprised that it worked. They started to to see if he can do the same thing with the other elemental jutsus. Both of the world's Kamis have sent over the people to help with that. And found out Naruto can use the jutsus as a substitute for magic. After this was done, they quickly started to make Naruto train in taijutsu.

-Three years later: A month before gradulation at the adcaemy-

During these three-year, Naruto have learned a lot from the gods and the hokages. During the first year, Naruto have completed the taijutsu to the point where he can match up with a high jounin. His ninjutsu is near hokage level, the genjutsu is sadly only at low chunnin, he have mastered all the god slayer techniques including fighting with the magic, and his chakra control being at near perfection along. Both his chakra and magic reserves have grown to the point where he can keep fighting for a month without feeling winded at all. He had learned about fūinjutsu and have become an intermediate with it so when he get back to his world, he'll have to look for an expert seal maker to teach him more. Naruto have learned a lot of water jutsus by the thanks of using the shadow clones. The two hokages have thought that things could go quickly if he have learned the shadow clone jutsu, to which they learned that Naruto could make thousands of clones. This made learning things so much faster, Naruto learned from low to high level of water jutsus but only learned low-level wind jutsus. The gods and the hokage have given Naruto the ablity to give people that he can trust to use magic but the magic won't be the same as his god slayer magic. They have made a stamp to enable him to know who is his allies are, the symbol was a copy of that world's own fairy tail guild. Naruto have had his mark on his right upper shoulder. Naruto is 5'5 feet tall an average height of a twelve-year-old, slight tan skin, still have his three whiskers mark on each cheeks, sky blue eyes, and short wild spiky blond hair. He is dressed with black anbu like pants, a shirt with the kanji for fox on the front with a dark orange short sleeve sweater, black ninja sandles, and a orange scarf. All his clothes are made to withstand the element and attacks of all kinds, also have copies of his outfit including ones for summer and winter. Naruto have learned about the kyuubi on his tenth birthday and learn kyuubi's real name being Kurama. During his training, the hokages would help Naruto control Kurama's chakra. Naruto can handle up to four tails but any higher and he'll start lose control. Naruto learned about his parents and who they were. Naruto have to say the the villagers are very stupid for not seeing the resemblance of him and the fourth hokage. The gods and the two hokages nods their heads in agreement with the blond. Naruto have kept in form about what is happening in Konoha so when he gets back, he won't be clueless of what happened while he was away. Naruto is now standing in front of the viewing of Konoha and look at the gods and the two hokages.

"Do I really have to go back," asked a sad Naruto.

"Sadly, you do Naruto," answered Hashirama.

**"It was agreed that you have to go back to your world after seven years," said Fūmjin.**

"Then a blood clone of me won't work huh," asked Naruto.

"No, it won't work Naruto," answered Tobirama, "even is it works with normal people but it won't fool gods."

"All right," said Naruto while pouting, "could I at least have get something before I go?"

**"Yes and I have the prefect thing," the answer have come from Kami from Naruto's world.**

**"Let make it two then," said the other world's Kami.**

"What is are they going to be," asked Naruto.

Naruto was given the jutsu that his father have, which have given him the title _the yellow flash. _Naruto was overly excited about it since he'll be able to use the jutsu that have made him famous. He was also taught how to unlock or use the god force by that world's Kami. Everyone of the gods were surprised at how strong the god force was when Naruto have used it. They started to thank in their heads that he wasn't crazy enough to fight them all. Naruto have thanked them all for training and teaching him for those seven years. They all told him that they were happy to train a person like him and then said their good byes. Naruto leap into the viewing of where it look over the hokage's office.

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi was about to finished the last of his paper work for the day and be able to take a walk inside the village. When a boy have appeared into the room out of thin air which have made him nearly have a heart attack. He look at the boy and almost mistake him as a younger Minato, but quickly saw the whisker marks on the cheeks then realized that it was Naruto. he have to say that he is surprised at how much he have grown during the past seven years. Naruto was looking around the room then his sight was on the old hokage. Naruto smiled and waved his hand saying the sam old name that he always called him. Sarutobi just chuckled at the old nickname that he haven't heard for the past years.

"Naruto I'm so glad to see you my boy," said a happy Sarutobi.

"It's good to be back jiji-san," said Naruto.

"What have you learned from being in the other world?"

"I learned a lot from my teachers and they kept me up to date with what been going on here in Konoha."

"That was good to hear Naruto and you arrived just in time," said Sarutobi, "because today is the academy is about to start classes and I was about to head out and look around the village."

"And you want me to go with you over to the academy to show that I'm there to take the class?"

"My, you already know what I was going to do."

"Lead the way jiji-san," said an excited Naruto.

Sarutobi get up from his chair and walked toward the door to which Naruto have opened for him. Once he have walked out of the office, Naruto have followed him out while closing the door behind him.

-At the academy-

Sasuke is trying his best to block out his two crazy fangirls who have once again is arguing about something stupid like sitting next to him, Shikamaru is trying to block them out as well so he can take a nap, Choji is munching on potato chips, Kiba is covering his ears from hearing the two girls loud arguing, Shino is just plan ignoring them and not saying nothing, Hinata is trying to calm the two girls down but nothing is working at all, Ino is arguing with Sakura, and Sakura is arguing back. Their argument was so loud that, no one have notice Iruka, Sarutobi, and Naruto walks in. Iruka have tried to get their attention but it didn't work and was about to use his big head jutsu, but was beaten to it by Naruto.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN NOW!"

Everyone have thought it was Iruka and quickly went to their seats then faced forward to see Iruka and the two guest in the room. Everyone have started to wondering why the third hokage and a kid their age are here. Then Sakura have rises her hand and Iruka have called her and then she asked the questions that is on everyone's mind.

"Iruka-sensai, why is the thrid hokage here," asked Sakura, "and who is the kid?"

"The hokage was just dropping me of here to make sure nothing happened on here," answered Naruto.

"And the second question is that he is going joining this class," said Iruka.

"But he'll just slow us down from the lack of," before Sakura could finish her sentence, a kunai right passed her head with a hair string and it went right into the desk behind her.

Everyone looked at who throw it and it was Naruto that have thrown it and stand up straight then said, "if your saying that I lack knowledge and practice then think again."

"You see Naruto have been training for seven years," said the hokage, "and while in those years, he have gain knowledge and train to be a ninja."

Before anyone could say anything, Iruka have silence them and told Naruto to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto just nodded and sat next to him while the hokage left the room. While Iruka started class, Naruto was whispering over to Sasuke and giving him ways to deal with his fangirls problem. One of them being him transforming into someone before his two fangirls come in. Naruto even told him to put a genjutsu that will make them fall asleep so they won't be so annoying. Sasuke was very fond of those ideas and told Naruto that he'll try them later. When it was time for lunch, both Naruto and Sasuke jump out of the nearness window before the fangirls of Sasuke come after him. Naruto's reason was to get out of there before they try to run over him. The girls have looked out the window but only to find no Sasuke in sight. They moved away from the window then started heading for the door.

"Any ideas of helping me escape from those girls," asked a calm Sasuke.

"Yeah I do," answered Naruto while making a shadow clone.

Sasuke just looked at the clone as it turn into a copy of Sasuke and have it walked out from it hiding place and have it start running away from Sasuke's fangirls with a stoic face. Sasuke shook Naruto's hand as a thank for helping and transformed into someone else. Naruto told him it was no problem at then started running up to the wall to get to the roof while Sasuke started walking away to enjoy his lunch in peace. When Naruto reached the roof, he was met with Kiba, Choji,Shino, and Shikamaru. They all were eating lunch until Naruto have showed up but wasn't bothered at all. Naruto joined them and started a conversation with them. Naruto quickly made friends with them and was quickly understanding how they act like and the way they do things. They even started making plans on his to get Sasuke's fangirls to be quiet.

-Month later-

Naruto is playing twenty questions with Sasuke as they wait for their turn for the last part of the test. During the month, Naruto and Sasuke have grown to be best friends, Sasuke was even hanging out with him, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. They agreed that Sasuke's fangirls are very annoying and making plans to deal with them. They have made a lot of plans that involved the fangirls as a whole and when there is one of them. They even made plans just incase one of them lands on a team with them. During after school, Naruto would train with Sasuke in secret so no one would know what their doing. Unknown to all of them, Sasuke was thinking of a different path beside revenge for his clan. The test to become a genin have three parts which are written, target practice, and the jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke is tied in both the written and target practice with ten out of ten for each. So far It was getting close to Sasuke's turn to go up.

"Let see is it Sakura Haruno," asked Naruto.

"Corrent Naruto," answered Sasuke.

The topic of the twenty questions was which fangirl of Sasuke's fan club that annoy them the most. So Far all the answers were about Sakura, even all the guys of their group agrees that Sakura is the most annoying of them all. When Sasuke's name was called, Sasuke got up and walked over to the testing room while Naruto was silently wishing him good luck. Naruto waited for his turn while hearing Sakura light snoring as Sasuke put a genjutsu to put her to sleep along with the girls in Sasuke's fan club. Naruto been wondering just who been following him all over the village the whole month that he was here; every time he looked behind him, the person would quickly hide but he was able to see the hair color of his stalker. His suspicion is that it's Hinata Hyūga that have followed him and thinks that she is in love with him. Naruto didn't think long on it because, Sasuke have come back with a head band on his forehead. When Sasuke got to his seat, Naruto was called to go up. Naruto got up and walked into the testing room. Inside the testing room was Iruka and Mizuki, Iruka was proud of Naruto being able to pass the two tests but was thinking how did the his question was different then the others seeing at how his was for a chūnnin level while the others were just genin. He wasn't aware of Mizuki's plan of failing Naruto. When Naruto walked into the room, Iruka have told him to do the clone justsu and a jutsu of his chose that he have learned. Naruto was very well aware of Mizuki's attempt of making him fail this test by messing with his chakra control, but Naruto just smirks on the inside of the fool's fail attempt and made three perfectly healthy clones. Mizuki was furious of Naruto passing the clone test on the inside while he was smiling on the outside. Naruto fueled Mizuki's furiousion but doing wind blade justu. Iruka have handed Naruto a head band.

-Few hours later-

Naruto is inside the hokage's office after he have talked with Mizuki about him being able to become a chūnnin very easily. Naruto was thinking that he was up to something so he lied to agree to take that test. Naruto waited until he was alone then quickly appeared inside the hokage's office. Sarutobi wasn't expecting Naruto to come after pasting the genin test. Naruto asked is there was a test that would make him a chūnnin very fast, to which he got a no from the old hokage. Sarutobi asked him why the sudden question, to where he gotten a answer of Naruto talking with Mizuki made up test. They both thought that Mizuki would betray the leaf but didn't have any proof. So Naruto started making a plan of how to get Mizuki red handed. The plan was that Naruto would "steal" the scroll of sealing while the thrid would look on with his crystal ball along with a group of anbus along side hokage agreed to the plan. When night came, Naruto have sneaked into the vault and took the scroll of sealing then started heading toward the shack where Mizuki have told him to go. The hokage have made all chūnin to look for Naruto. After a half an hour, Iruka have found Naruto who was look at him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," greeted Naruto," you found me when I was finished learning a jutsu."

"Naruto why would you steal the scroll," asked Iruka.

"Mizuki said that if I learned something from the scroll then I could become a chūnin," said an excited Naruto who was just acting the part.

_"Why did Mizuki lie to Naruto," thought Iruka._

However, his throughout were cut off with the sound of something in the air and was pushed out-of-the-way by Naruto who jumped away before kunias have impacted themselves into the wall of the old shack. Both Naruto and Iruka looked toward where they have come from and saw Mizuki staying on a branch of a tree and is armed. Mizuki congratulate Naruto for his job of getting the scroll from the hokage tower. Iruka asked Mizuki on why is he betraying the village, Naruto took this chance to look confused of the situation. Mizuki told Naruto to hand over the scroll but Iruka have told him to not give it to him. Then Mizuki started telling Naruto about a secret about what the third have forbidden to say. Naruto still making him look like he was confused asked about what the secret, Iruka was trying his best to stop Mizuki from talking about it. Mizuki ignored him and told Naruto about Kurama's attack on the village and saying that he is the fox. Iruka and the third hokage started to worry when they saw Naruto shaking with his head down. Then they started to hear him laughing it's a funny joke.

"WHAT SO FUNNY YOU DEMON FOX," yelled an angry Mizuki.

"I thought that the villagers were idiots but I guess even some of the ninjas are the same," answered Naruto, "also I already know about the kyūbi and I'm nothing like a demon."

"W-What," said a shocked Mizuki.

"And by the way, Mizuki," said Naruto as he lit up his hands with black flames, "I believe that something that is forbidden have a punishment."

Mizuki, Iruka, the hokage, and the anbus were shocked when Naruto have covered his hands with black flames and see that it's not hurting him at all. Mizuki just thought that it was a trick that Naruto is doing with the help of the 'demon power'. Mizuki have pulled one of the big shurinken on his back and throw it at Naruto. To Naruto it was moving slow motion as he quickly got into a position, he was talking.

"When you burn down the west and you burn down the east," said Naruto as he chanted while making a ball of black flames, "Flame God's Kagutsuchi!"

Naruto thrust his arms forward as black flames have covered him all over and when the shrunken have come into the flames. Iruka and Mizuki didn't hear anything or the sound of metal cutting flesh. When the flames have died down, they saw Naruto is still in one piece and not burnt at all and saw a puddle of metal that is slowly going away. Naruto looked at Mizuki straight in the eyes and quickly made hand signs and inhaled a mouth full of air. Mizuki was so shock that the big shrunkens was melted so easily that he didn't notice, until the drilling air bullet jutsu have smacked him right on and through five trees before falling to the ground out cold. Iruka was now speechless of how Naruto easily beaten a chūnnin with a high level jutsu and a ability that he never seen before.

"N-Naruto what was that technique you used," asked Iruka.

"That's a secret Iruka-sensai," answered Naruto.

The anbus have showed up and took Mizuki's limp body way along with the scroll to which Naruto have handed to one of them. They started to disappear as Naruto was walking back to the village with Iruka. Naruto went to the hokage's office to answer the question that is going be asked. When Naruto have entered the room, the third hokage have activated the silence seals and privatey seals and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"You want to know something jiji-san," asked Naruto.

"Yes, I want to know just what have you learned for the past seven years," answered Sarutobi, "and who taught you?"

"The thing that I did was called magic and mine is a lost kind of magic," answered Naruto, "I was taught by a lot of people in the magic part."

Naruto started explaining about the god slayer magic that was taught to him by gods of the other world. Sarutobi was shocked that his teachers were gods, he was even more shocked when Naruto was also taught by the first and second hokages. Naruto even told him that he know about his parents and the ability to give others magic but not it won't be god slayer magic. Sarutobi understand that its impossible to give someone else the same thing as yourself without being trained in it. Naruto even showed him the stamp that will show that he have trust in the person. Sarutobi was about to asked if he trusted him, Naruto said that it wouldn't since he can't give him magic and the stamp because that he is too old to learn it since his body was so used to chakra and isn't flexible. Sarutobi just nodded his head to show that he understand. Naruto told him that he was thinking of giving Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino the ability of using magic along with one Hinata Hyūga. Sarutobi agreed to his decide but asked about if he'll be giving his teammate it as well. The answer was that if that teammate is worth it from Naruto. And that was it, as Sarutobi deactivated the seals Naruto was heading home while wishing him a good day. Sarutobi was confused until he looked outside his window to see the sun rising.

-Three days later-

During the last three days, Naruto have gotten his ninja ID taken and registered. He was then followed by the third's grandson Konohamaru after he have hit him for accusing him of trip over. So half the day, Naruto tried to lose him but ended up teaching him a chakra control. When Konohamaru's teacher was watching from the shadow. He was surprised that Naruto was teaching Konohamaru that relates to being a ninja. He even heard Naruto's answer when Konohamaru's question about there being a short cut, to which was answered with there no short cuts to become the best and you have to train hard to get up. As soon as Konohamaru have fallen asleep after training so hard, Naruto handed him back to his regular teacher. And before he could thank Naruto for teaching the third's grandson, Naruto disappeared from his sights. The next day, Naruto met up with the guys in a training ground with no one there. Naruto have told them about magic and the ability to give them it. At first they thought that he was kidding until, he used one of Flame God's Kagutsuchi in the middle of the training ground. They all believed him and asked him to give it to them along with asking him to help them train. Naruto agreed and told them that they won't be getting the same thing as his, they told him that it didn't bother them at all. Naruto did the ritual and gave them magic but then told them that he won't know what magic they have. So they experimented to see what they have gotten. Shikamaru have gotten shadow magic to which he found ironic for that his family's jutsus involved their shadows, Choji have gotten titan magic along with another irony with his family's jutsus, Shino have gotten concealment magic, Kiba have gotten animal possession magic, and Sasuke have gotten fire dragon slayer magics. Naruto was surprised that he have gotten a dragon slayer magic instead of a normal one. Naruto explained to them about the magic that they have gain but were surprised that both Naruto and Sasuke's magics were lost magic. Naruto helped them for the past Two days to get used to having two different reserves in their body. Shikamaru have gotten to the point where he can go into the shadows and have a black fairy tail stamp on his hand, Choji have gotten to the point where he can make is body grow huge and have a red fairy tail stamp on his right shoulder, Kiba have gotten some help with changing his body parts into animals also able to make his body full possession and have gotten a brown fairy tail stamp on his left hand, Shino have made it to a point where he can hide people up to forty of them along with hiding ten buildings which was tested on with run out houses and gotten a gray fairy tail stamp on his right side of his chest, and Sasuke have gotten to the point where he have made a secret dragon slayer technique and gotten a red fairy tail stamp on his left shoulder. Naruto's put his orange fairy tail stamp on his right shoulder. They all agreed to the group name will be fairy tail like the other world's. Right now, Naruto and Sasuke have gotten to the academy very early with their head bands on and have turned into a two random people waited for the other people to come. When the room have started to fill up, Naruto and Sasuke was playing go fish while waiting until Iruka have walked into the room. Shikamaru have sat behind Sasuke, Choji is sitting behind Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru are sitting in front of Naruto, and Shino is sitting in front of Sasuke. As they were enjoying the quietness of the room without the two fangirls in the room, that was until they came running in.

_"Iruka-sensei get here quick please," thought Naruto._

_"Kami please don't put either of them on my team," thought the rest of the guys._

Both Sakura and Ino started arguing about who was first and then Sakura tried to look for Sasuke but couldn't find him. All of Sasuke's fangirls have started looking for Sasuke in the room but no luck. The reason for Naruto turning himself is because he didn't want to suffer when they tried to make him tell them where Sasuke is. Shikamaru as taking a nap, Choji was munching on a bag of bbq chips, Kiba was petting Akamaru, and Shino was being himself. This continued until Iruka have walked in and told everyone to take a seat, but no one was listening so he have to used his big head jutsu to make them listen which worked perfectly. When everyone have seated, Naruto and Sasuke have turn back into themselves which surprised everyone in the room except for the other fairy tail members. The fangrils looked at Sasuke and could help but blush more than they used to because of Sasuke's new outfit. Sasuke is wearing a black shirt with no sleeve the kanjis for fire and dragon, a blue sleeveless open vest with blue outline along with his clan's crest on the back, blue anbu pants, and standard ninja shoes. Iruka started calling out who was on a team. Naruto and Sasuke basically spaced out from when the first few teams being called out. They quickly zone back in when Iruka said who going to be on team seven.

"Naruto Uzuamki, Sasuke Uchiha," said Iruka as Naruto and Sasuke bumped fists, "and Sakura Harano."

Everyone heard a loud bang coming and looked at Naruto and Sasuke who have their head on the desk while Sakura is standing up with both her fist in the air. The guys was feeling sorry for them right now. Kiba and Shino have heard that they will be paired up with Hinata. Shikamaru just groaned knowing that him and Choji will be paired with Ino. After the teams were announced and lunch have started, Naruto and the guys jumped out the nearest window and high tailed it from there before Sasuke's fangirls come after Sasuke while tramping the others.

-Fairy tail group temporary hideout: the training ground-

"Why did we get stuck with the pink haired banshee as a teammate," complained Naruto.

"Maybe kami is trying to get back at Naruto for something he did in the past," said Shikamaru.

"That might be true about that," said Naruto.

"What did you do Naruto," asked Sasuke while glaring at him.

"I kinda pranked her with a buckets of glue and feathers," answered Naruto as he scratch behind his head.

"That explain why Sakura is on your team,"" said Choji, "but that doesn't explain why me and Shikamaru get stuck with Ino."

"It very obvious that the hokage wants another ino-shik-cho team like our fathers had," said Shikamaru, "it's going to be troublesome."

"Kiba and Shino are the only ones that are lucky that they didn't get stuck with a fangirl," said Sasuke.

"At least we made plan to take care of that problem," said Kiba.

"But we didn't make a plan for when one of them get stuck on the same team as Sasuke," said Shino.

"Then let start planning to deal with that now," said Sasuke.

Before they could eat and make up a plan to counter that problem, they heard three screams coming from near them. They recognised two of them being Sakura and Ino but couldn't tell who it was. Shino quickly hid everyone in the group with his concealment magic. They watched and say Ino and Sakura running into the area from the left where Kiba and Shino have laided traps for genin level and saw that they were covered in dirt and panting hard. Hinata ran into the area from the right where Naruto and Sasuke have place high chūnnin level traps and saw her panting a little and part of her jacket having cuts the side and sleeves. Ino and Sakura looked around while ignoring Hinata who was looking around nervously. The training ground looked to be messed up and haunted since it looked like it abandon. Ino and Sakura have followed the guys except for Sasuke and Naruto to here but was a little too slow to keep up, who knew that Choji can run so fast. Hinata was following Naruto and Sasuke, but mainly following Naruto at a distance. They didn't know that there were traps around the training grounds so they tried to avoid them all, but couldn't dodge them all.

"I don't see any of them at all," said Ino.

"They couldn't have run off before we got here," said Sakura.

_"Good thing that they can't hear or see us," thought all the guys._

"Sasuke-kun where are you," called Sakura.

They three girls continue to look while the guys made their escape by going straight. They kept going until they made sure that they weren't in the sight of the three girls. Shino have canceled the concealment magic so that they can move more freely. Naruto and the guys congregated themselves for getting away from Sasuke's two fangirls, but it was short-lived when they heard a twig snap. They all turn around and saw Hinata standing next to a tree with her byakugan activated. It didn't take much to see that Hinata was able to see them with her byakugan to which she followed them without the other two girls following. They started to worry that she'll sell them out but instead she did something unexpectedly.

"What are this thing on your arm Naruto-kun," asked Hinata while blushing (just manage that she stuttered).

"It's a very special stamp that our group made," answered Naruto with a calm voice.

"Group," asked Hinata again.

"Yeah, it what Naruto and us made," answered Kiba, "the group name is fairy tail."

"How did you all mange to get away without being heard or seen," asked Hinata, "beside me using my byakugan."

"That's a secret unless you agree to join," answered Sasuke while everyone looked at him, "that also mean you have to keep it a secret as well."

All them looked at Hinata to see her answer, to which she agreed. Naruto told Shino to hide them again with Hinata. She was confused by that and surprised to see a gray circle with marking appeared under Shino. The circle started to became bigger and Naruto pulled Hinata into the circle as Hinata blushed brighter at the sudden touch from the boy she love. When the circle have surrounded them under their feet, it have have disappeared from sight. Naruto let go of Hinata so that he won't make her faint in his arms. Hinata have started asking questions about what she have saw, to which Naruto answered. After a short explaining, Naruto have started the ritual for her and then asked her to test it out to see what she got. All of them have gotten a surprise from her to which a light blue version of Sasuke's fire dragon appeared in front of her mouth as she took in a very deep breath. Naruto thinking quickly on his feet, have told the guy to move out of the was and so it won't hit any of them. Hinata let out it out but instead of breathing out normally, she used the sky dragon roar to which Naruto took full on. Hinata started to worry that she have hurt him, but soon found Naruto is acually eating the attack like its food. Hinata is now believing that he was taught by gods and she soon have a light blue fairy tail stamp on her right hand. Shino deactivated the magic and they could hear him panting a little. They headed back to the academy so they won't be late to see their jounin teachers.

-Two hours later-

Team Seven have been waiting for their teacher to come for the past two hours. To passed the time, they first played hangman on the charkboard, then started playing go fish, and then started playing twenty question with the topic being the hokages. During that time, Sakura been wondering where did they get those other marks on their shoulders. Right now, they're so bord of waiting that Sakura have fallen silence from not having an idea to do. Naruto and Sasuke were arm wrestling for the tenth time with Sasuke losing them all but one round. Before Naruto could pin Sasuke's arm, the door have opened up with all of them looking right at Kakashi. Kakashi looked around to look at them.

"My impression for you all is I dislike you all," said Kakashi, "meet me on the roof."

All of them walked up to the roof after Kakashi have disappeared leaving behind smoke. When they have gotten up there, all three of them see Kakashi reading an orange book. Kakashi look up from his book and put away as the three genins sits down on the steps of the small stairs. Kakashi look at them and said for them to tell him about themselves.

"What do you mean sensei," asked Sakura.

_"That was dumb to say," thought all the three guys._

"Telling me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams," answered Kakashi.

"Then why don't you do it first," asked Sakura.

"All right, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies, I don't have any desire to tell you all my likes and dislikes, and my dream...well I really haven't thought of that."

_"He along gave us his name," thought the three genins._

"Your turn Blondie," said Kakashi while looking at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, "my likes are ramen, my friends, and training, my dislikes are the three minutes for ramen to finish, people that look down on others, and Sasuke's fangirls, my hobbies are hanging out with my friends and our group, training, and gardening, my dream is to become the greatest hokage that Konoha have ever seen."

"What is the name of this group," asked Kakashi.

"It's called fairy tail," answered Sasuke while showing Kakashi his fairy tail symbol, "and this symbol are those inside the group."

"The group is filled with me, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and our new member Hinata," said Naruto.

_"Hinata in their group now," thought Sakura, "she must be after my Sasuke-kun!_

"Also Sakura," said Sasuke, "if your thinking that Hinata is after me then your wrong."

Sakura blushed while laughing nervously as Sasuke was right on of what she was thinking. Kakashi just shuck his head on the inside as he get stuck with a fangirl with the guy she have a crush on. Kakashi have asked Sasuke to go next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, some of my likes are training, eating tomatoes, and my friends, my major dislike is my fangirls," said Sasuke while ignoring Sakura's shock impression, "my hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and our group, and finding ways of getting away from my annoying fangirls, my dreams are to get rebuild my clan and finding out the true reason of why my clan was killed."

_"Weird I would of thought he'll be an averager," thought Kakashi._

_"Sasuke-kun is still cool," thought Sakura._

"Your turn pinky," said Kakashi while looking at her.

Sakura have told everyone her name and got a very good picture of what her likes, hobbies, and dream are by the squeals while looking at Sasuke but she didn't say anything about her dislike at all. Kakashi have told them that they will be doing a survival training practice for a test, to which have confused Sakura. Before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke have answered that this one will be so that they are able to become real genins. Naruto added that there a chance that they won't pass if they don't meet the expectation of their sensei. Kakashi nodded and comment on the doing their homework, he also told them to skip breakfast tomorrow morning and be at training ground seven. After Kakashi have left, Naruto and Sasuke jump off the room and into the empty street below and quickly went toward their second hideout. Sakura tried to follow them but have quickly lost them when they have disappeared in a busy street. When they have gotten there, Naruto and the guys along with Hinata have started making multiple plans to help Sasuke and Naruto passed the test even if they have to include Sakura into the plans. Hinata have suggested to give Sakura having magic, to which she have gotten a quick no from all the guys but she then said that she could have to agree to certain conditions for her to have it. Naruto and Sasuke have asked about those conditions are. They were surprised even Hinata is annoyed by Sakura's content fangirl aura for Sasuke. The conditions were that she must stop her focus on Sasuke and more on training to be a ninja of Konoha, she must stop being a fangirl completely, and to stop yelling so loud. They all agreed to it and maybe be able to get Ino into agreeing to those as well.

-Next day: Training ground seven-

Naruto and Sasuke have eaten breakfast before heading to the training ground and Naruto have made something for Sakura just incase she haven't eaten breakfast (no it's not ramen). When they have gotten there, both of them see Sakura is tired and look like she's hungry. Naruto asked if she have eaten breakfast to which she shook her head. Sasuke just shook his head and said that for a important like this is that she need to eat. Sakura was about to argue but then realised that he was right. Naruto have gotten the breakfast that that he have made for her, to which she quickly took it from him while thanking him. Naruto and Sasuke watched as she quickly at the food down fast and Naruto was thinking that she as fast as he is when he eats ramen. After she was finished, Naruto have putting away the container, Sasuke have asked her if she wants to join their group which she quickly answered yes. Naruto have stated that for her and incase Ino want to join then they're going to need to agree on the conditions to join and said its different from the guys and Hinata's. Sakura have asked about the conditions, to which Sasuke have explained. She have hesitated about it but then she realized her place is with in her team then decided that she can't be left behind, so she have agreed to them. Naruto smirks at the determination in her eyes and begin to tell her about the group and magic with the help of Sasuke. Sasuke have covered his hand with fire which made Sakura believe them quickly and Sasuke made the flames disappear. Naruto also told her about everyone's magic and said that not everyone will have the same thing while beginning the ritual. She nodded her head and waited for the ritual to finished. Naruto have finished and told her to try it out. She closed her eyes and try it then opened them after a few seconds and look around then said that nothing happened. Sasuke have said to try holding out her weapon pouch; she did and found that its missing. She started to panic but then calmed down as Naruto explain about requip magic and told her to think about having it back. She did as he said and found that it have return to its place. Naruto have pulled out a scroll that said requip items, both Sakura and Sasuke was confused by the scroll until Naruto explain that inside is weapons and armor from the other world to help Sakura with her requip magic. Naruto unsealed all the armor and weapon and told Sakura use her magic. She made them disappear one at the time until she got used to it and made them all disappeared at once. She panted a little from doing so much. Naruto gave her a special drink so that she can repletion her magic reserve while he put her pink fair tail stamp on her right hand. They started making plans now seeing that she is have requip magic now. All the while smiling at the image of Kakashi's surprised masked face.

-Hours later-

It's now ten o'clock and they were all waiting for Kakashi to show up. Kakashi have appeared in front of them and greeted them and expected to her Sakura's yell but instead hear all of them say that he was late. Kakashi have made an excuse of him being late, to which they thought that it was a very lame excuse. Kakashi explained the rules of the exisrce. They have to get one of the bells from him to pass while the other one will be sent back to the academy within two hours and if they don't get any then they all fail. All them figured out that he wants to see if they could work together as a team. When Kakashi have started the test and all three of them went intop hidding. Kakashi was impressed of their stealth skills including Naruto who he couldn't see until he saw him in the open. Unknown to Kakashi, the Naruto in front of him is a shadow clone while the real one is hiding underground. Kakashi is fighting the clone in taijutsu while Sakura and Sasuke wait for the signal which was the clone turning into smoke. After a few minutes of fighting, Kakashi have gotten behind the clone and put his fingers together in the tiger sign while craching down and them poking the clone's butt hard while saying _one _thounden years of pain. The clone was sent into the air and then turn into a puff of smoke while making Kakashi's one eye widen from surprise from not knowing that he was fighting a clone. His surprise was short lived when he have to dodge a fire-ball from behind him. But he had barely able to dodge a slash from Sakura who was in different clothing than before while trying to cut him in the back and he was wondering where she have time to change and on top of her head are ears. However, his thoughts were short lived when the real Naruto came up from the ground right under him and hit square center in his chin.

_"Did they plan this all out before the test started," thought Kakashi as he moved away from the genins._

Kakashi look at the them again and saw that Sakura have changed back into her normal clothes which have confused him more but then gotten shock when he saw Naruto and Sasuke. The shock was that both of their hands were covered in flames which each have a different color. Sasukes's flames are red and while Naruto's was black. Both of them were both smirking at him and Naruto pointed at him.

"Get ready Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "because your going to feel all our attacks by us three member of..."

"FAIRY TAIL," yelled all three of them.

Kakashi started to think when did Sakura joined them, but his thoughts were cut off by see Sasuke and Naruto running at him while Sakura have changed again from her normal clothes to another of those weird clothes again but this time she have what look like a spear with two blades apart from each other and charging behind her two male teammates. Kakashi have started to rethink about going easy on them because when he have blocked both Naruto and Sasuke's fists then his hands started to burn to which he have to move away from them but then gotten hit by Sakura and saw the tips of the staff and giving of what look like lightning. He started to think that those aren't normal genin but also impressed of their teamwork. Naruto and Sasuke have moved to both of Kakashi's sides and punch him in the stomach which hurt him. Kakashi was quick to have a substitution to take the hit from both Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi have appeared behind them and was about to knock them out until he have gotten hit by another lightning blast from Sakura and was sent into the air. Naruto and Sasuke look over at Kakashi and smirked up a storm as their magic circles appeared under them to which made Kakashi look confused until he saw them launch toward him by flames. Naruto's right hand was the only one that was covered in black flames, while Sasuke's left hand was only one covered in red flames. Kakashi realized that he won't be able to avoid their attack now as they're approaching him quickly.

"Take this," yelled both Sasuke and Naruto, "Fire dragon/god iron fist!"

As the attacks connected his guts, Kakashi was quickly being sent down to the ground as he could feel the full force of the attack. As Kakashi was slowly losing conciseness, could feel punch hard punch from Sakura and was sent into a tree while also hearing the bells jingle as they were token from him. That was the last thing he heard before passing out from that last hit.

-Few hours later -

Kakashi have woken up from the beating he have gotten from the three genins. He stood up to look around and saw that the sun is still up, which mean that it's still afternoon. He could see the three genins sleeping under a tree near the three wooden posts. He smiled under his mask at how much they worked as a team unlike his other teams that have failed to work together. Kakashi have walked over to them and shook them up. Kakashi have told them that they have passed his test and that they will be starting taking missions tomorrow, to which they smiled of the news.

"But I do want to know is what are those jutsus," asked Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but it'll stay a secret unless I let you in the group," answered Naruto.

"Then how could I join your little group," asked Kakashi.

"Well we haven't thought of our sensei and the others' to join," answered Naruto, "we have to meet up and discussed about it."

"All right, but then how did you get Sakura to join beside Sasuke?"

"We made conditions for her and Ino to make sure they won't do anything with in the group," answered Sasuke, "which also involved them being fangirls anymore."

"Why did you say Ino's name for Sasuke," asked Kakashi.

"It's just incase she agree to join and the conditions," answered Naruto.

Kakashi nodded his head and turn around to leave while telling them to meet at seven o'clock tomorrow. They all said ok to him as Naruto and Sasuke along with Sakura made their way toward their temporary first hideout to discuss with the others to rather or not to let their sensei join. They were also want to see if Ino have agreed to join and the conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"Jutsu"

"_Magic_"

**"Talking"** Demon/God/Boss Summoning Speech

_**"Talking"**__ Demon/God/Boss Summoning Thoughts_

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2

It's a sunny day today for Naruto's team to do mission. Unless you called caughting a cat for the tenth time called a mission. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are going after a cat that belong with the fire lord's wife which always run away from her. This pretty much annoyed them greatly. Right now, they're hiding to places so that the cat won't run away. Sasuke is behind a tree on the right side near the target, Sakura is on the left side of it, and Naruto is hiding underground with their trap.

"Salamander are you in place," asked Kakashi as he talk into the radio mic that he have while reading his book.

"This salamander," answered Sasuke into his mic, "I'm in place cyclops."

"I'm also in place," said Sakura into her mic.

"Roger that pink knight," said Kakashi, "sun-god are you in place?"

"Yes, I'm in place and have the trap ready," answered Naruto with a frown on his face, "also I didn't agree to that code name cyclops."

"Well, count this as payback for giving me the code name cyclops," said Kakashi with a hint of anger in his tone."

"It's either that or your anbu code name."

"Just we get the cat already so that we can change our code name in our next meeting."

And With that, they went into action. Sakura throw a kunai right next to the bush that the cat was hiding to which the cat jumped out and started running. Sasuke throw kunais in front of the cat to make it go into Naruto's direction. The cat did just that and when it reached where Naruto is, it fell into a hole to which was cover very good to fool it. There was a snap coming from the hole and out came Naruto with a the cat inside a cage. Sakura reported to Kakashi that they have captured the cat, to which he asked if it have a red ribbon on its ear. Sasuke conformed that Tora does have a ribbon on its ear. For the past few weeks, Naruto and the others have agreed to only let Kakashi into their group but also agreed to let the other sensei's about their abilities. When team seven have arrived at the temporary hideout of fairy tail, they saw Ino is there to which made then think that she have agreed to the conditions like Sakura did. Shikamaru have conformed their thought that she indeed agreed to them Naruto sighed and started the ritual. After the ritual, Ino have tested out her new ability to find out what she have gotten. In the first two minutes, nothing have happened to which made her mad and was about to attack Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji have held her back when they saw the anger in her eyes. Naruto was think of why nothing happened then he snapped his fingers and quickly pulled out a scroll from his backpack with the kanji for holder magic on it. Naruto unsealed more scrolls from it. Everyone was confused as of why he did that, until Naruto explained about the different types of magics and said that Ino have holder magic. So Naruto asked Ino to try all the holder magics, to which she did. they found out that she can use two kinds of holder magic which are card magic and celestial spirit magic. Naruto then asked her what color and where she wants to have her fairy tail's stamp put on. She answer by telling him that she wants it to be purple and bottom right of her collar-bone. Naruto was now slightly blushing because of where the stamp have to go. He asked Hinata to do it instead of him to which she did. Ino was giggling at Naruto for his blushed face after the stamp have been in placed. Naruto and the others then had Kakashi go to their next meeting to which he have to follow his students to the following day.

(Flashback start)

Kakashi have asked his students as of why their hideout is a training ground. Naruto have answered that it's only temporary until they have enough money to buy things to build a hideout or to get a place for it. Kakashi started to think about having the hokage to make the group an official group and get them a place for that said group. When they have gotten there, Kakashi and his students saw that the other team's senseis are there. Naruto have asked everyone why their sensei are here. Shikamaru and Kiba have answered that they have followed them here. Naruto sighed at the answer that he was given from his friends, but then Asuma have said one important fact to them.

"You know that if this keep going on, some people will get curious on what you all are doing."

"he does have a point Naruto," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei," asked Naruto.

"People will expect that you guys are up to something," answered Kakashi," and will think that you all are planning on betraying the village."

"EEP, what are we going to do about that guys," asked a panic Sakura.

"I could ask jiji-san to make sure that never happen," answered Naruto.

"Even if he can do that," said Sasuke, "that doesn't stop people from still thinking that."

"That's a very good point," said Naruto as he thought about it in his head with Kurama.

All the genins started to think up a way to not let that happen while the jounins just waited until the answer come to their students. After a few minutes of thinking, Naruto said that they could have the hokage to make their group an official part of the ninja forces. Everyone thought that was a very good idea but then, Sakura have stated that to do that they'll be needing someone to be the leader of the group who is in a high rank than them. Shikamaru pointed out that they could have Kakashi run that place for that. Kakashi said that he doesn't mind at all but also pointed out that with their combine money, they won't afforded to have a place to go and have furniture needed inside it. Sasuke said that, they could get the hokage to allow them to use the former work force building that his clan have and allow the other jounins to be members. Kiba injected that wasn't what they agree about it. Sasuke countered that they won't be having the same thing as Kakashi but still be members to make things easier. Everyone agreed to that, even the other two jounin agreed. Naruto have started the ritual for Kakashi and then later asked him to try it out to see what he have gotten. Kakashi let his body to relay on instincts and took in a very big breath. Then suddenly, a yellow version of Sasuke and Hinata's circle appeared in front of him. Naruto quickly stood in front of Kakashi when he have unleashed his lightning dragon roar, Naruto have started to eat it while surprising the three jounins. Shikamaru just sigh and complain about having another dragon slayer in the group. The genins except Shikamaru just laughed while the jounin was confused about it what he just said along with not noticing the hole inside Kakashi's mask.

(Flashback end)

The whole group has went to Sarutobi to see if he could make their group an official part of the ninja group. After their little meeting, he have agreed to the idea and had the jounins sign on it to make it official along with the permission to use the building Sasuke have talked about earlier. They went to the place and started to remodel the inside of the building. Naruto have made some clones to help make things faster. After a few days of remodeling, the inside now have four floors including a basement. The first floor has a bar full with food and drinks, long tables, and bar stoats. The second floor is have couches, chairs, medium size round tables, and book shelves filled with different kind of books. The third floor is full of bedrooms just incase that anyone of them decided to stay there for the night to which Naruto and Sasuke have moved their things from their old place to one of the rooms. The fourth floor is a look out of the village so that they can either look round the village from there, watching the clouds (Shikamaru), watching the sunset or sun rise, or watching the stars at night. They also replaced the symbol and the name from Konoha military police force to the fairy tail symbol and fairy tail's name. Ino have asked Naruto about why does he have a key that she was missing. Naruto have answered that there being a chance that Aquarius will attack the enemy along with her. Ino didn't ask because it would be very long. Right now, team seven are in the mission room where they can see the cat being hugged tightly by its owner. Naruto was thinking of why haven't Tora's owner gotten a different pet, Sasuke was feeling a bit sorry for the cat, Sakura was smiling at the cat for payback when he have scratched up her face on their second time capturing him.

"Let you all can do babysitting, pulling out weeds, shopping for groceries," said Sarutobi while hearing the fire lord's wife calling out Tora's name, "or capturing Tora again."

"I rather take an c-rank mission than go after that cat again," complained Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Me too," said Sakura.

_"I knew this was coming," thought Kakashi._

Iruka have started yelling at them along with them being fresh genins. Naruto started arguing with him and was winning while Iruka was starting to run out of ideas to make Naruto to reconsider it. He was quickly quiet after the hokage have started lecturing them about the way the missions are ranked and which rank of shinobi is able to take on those missions. He soon realized that none of them weren't paying attention to him and was talking about something else. After he have ended his lecturing, they turned around and said sorry to him.

"Jiji-san, I been trained to be a shinobi and not to be a chore monkey," said Naruto.

After some thinking and about it, Sarutobi have decided to give some little kid what they want. He told them that he'll be giving an c-rank mission, to which have made Naruto excited, Sasuke letting out a small smile, and Sakura happy. Kakashi was surprised about Sarutobi's decide, but he was smiling on the inside that he won't have to stay inside the village. Sarutobi have told them that they will be doing a escorting mission and protect the client until he have finished his job. He then called the person to come in, team seven turn to the door and looked at their client. The three genin's first impression for their client was that he's drunk; both Naruto and Sasuke are able to smell the alcohol coming from him. Thanks to being a god slayer and dragon slayer, Naruto and Sasuke have enhanced sense of smell that could put Kiba's family sense of smell put to shame. Sarutobi have told them that the old man name is Tazuna who is a bridge builder along with their client that requested the mission.

"Huh, am I suppose to be protected by these brats," said the drunk Tazuna not noticing their reaction, "one of them have a hair look like a duck rear-end, the blond one look like he'll die first, and the pink look like she's ready wet herself in a..."

That was all he was able to say before three kunais have went pass his head. The one that Sasuke have thrown was a short hair leight from taking off Tazuna's right ear, Sakura's was the same with the left side, and Naruto's was just a half-inch off from cutting the top part of Tazuna's head and took the hat off his head along with pinning it to the wall. Tazuna also wet himself a little from the action that the three genin did to him.

"Tazuna-san, as you can see that they are able to protect you from harm," said Kakashi, "and to insure your safety, I'll be coming along also I hope that you learned to not underestimate the shinobis of this village."

Tazuna just nodded his head to make sure that he understand. Kakashi have told his team to meet up at the gates in two hours, to which they nodded before heading to their homes to pack all they needed on the trip. Sakura have walked to her house and told her two teammate that she'll meet them at the fairy tail's building. Naruto and Sasuke have nodded their head and went toward the building. Naruto was able to ignore the hateful glares from the villagers as they walked by while Sasuke was ignoring the smiling faces of the villagers. Before they have gone to Fairy tail, they have went to the weapon shop that was had the only people who didn't give Naruto hateful glares or treat Sasuke as a god of some sort. They bought 60 kunai, 30 shurinkens, 12 ninja wire, six explosive tags, and Naruto bought 20 blank tags. Both of them have thanked the owner and head off to their group's place.

-Two hours later-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna are at the gate and are waiting for Kakashi to arrive. To pass the time, Naruto was doing a little taijutsu sparing with Sasuke, Sakura was reading a book on how to make her own armor and weapon, and Tazuna was just taking a nap. It wasn't long for Kakashi to arrive at the gates. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their sparing and looked at him while saying that he was on time for once. Sakura just closed her book while pouting at Kakashi for coming when she was about to get to the part of making her armor. Kakashi just let out a small chuckle and woken up Tazuna so that they can start walking to the land of waves. While they walked, Sakura was talking to Tazuna about why he couldn't be able to go to the leader of his land. Kakashi and surprisingly Naruto have turn into their secret teacher mode (the reason for calling it teacher mode is that, I didn't want it to be called lecture mode). Kakashi explained that land of wave doesn't have a kage in waves, Naruto explaining about the other kages and the land where they are from. Sakura have nodded her head as her brain was absorbing all that Naruto and Kakashi have explained to her and Sasuke. They kelped walking toward their mission, Kakashi saw a puddle of water while walking past it. He secretly saw that Naruto have seen it as well. They were walking until the sound of metal have brought to their ears. Tazuna and the three genins looked behind them quickly and saw Kakashi wrapped in a chain of metal by two different shinobis that doesn't look to be from their village. Both Naruto and Sasuke could smell the sense of poison coming from the chain. Kakashi had a shock expression on his face but all three of the genins knew that he was faking it but played along. After they saw Kakashi was 'shredded', the two shinobis have charged toward them but was kicked to the side by Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke have told Sakura to stay and protect Tazuna while he and Naruto fight the two mist ninjas.

-Naruto's fight with Meizu-

Right now Meizu was started to get angry about not laying a hit or able to harm his opponent. Before Naruto have started to fight Meizu, he have made clones to make him confused about who was the real one is. While Meizu was fighting the clones of Naruto, the real Naruto hide underground and was waiting for the right time to make his surprise for demon brothers. He was making a seal on one of the blank tags that he have gotten from the weapon shop. He was making his best to block out the sounds that was above him so that he can make the seal without any mistakes. He can still remember the time when he have messed up on a fire seal and was nearly gotten his ear brows burned off his face. He was lucky that it missed him but then he had to run from the other world's kami for a week because, he have burned her favorite flowers into ashes. The memory always make shivers go down his back but continued to work on the seal while his clone mess around with Meizu and trying to get information about what their after.

"What wrong," asked one the Naruto clones, "can't hit one of us?"

"Grr, when I kill you," said Meizu, "I'll go after our real target."

"Is it the bridge builder that your after?"

"That's none of your business!"

_"That was all the boss needed to know," thought one of the clones as it made itself turn into smoke._

-Sasuke's fight with Gōzu-

Gōzu isn't doing better than his brother, he been trying to cut the Sasuke with his gauntlet but is failing poorly. Sasuke have been dodging for a small while now and was loving messing with the guy. He was even mocking Gōzu to the point that he'll going a blinding rage and start attacking like crazy. Sasuke was following Naruto's silence plan and was leading Gōzu toward Meizu who was being distracted by the Naruto clones. When they were close enough to Meizu, Sasuke quickly dodge Gōzu and gotten behind him then kicked him into Meizu. They both fell to the ground and tried to get up but was quickly trapped inside a cell like cage. They started to wonder how this have gotten there until Naruto have moved out from underground. With a smirk that scared the day light of them. It only increased their fear as he and his clones have started making hand signs.

"You have two chooses," said Sasuke, "one is that you tell us what your goal is and be sent to Konoha's jail, or my teammate will rip you all with his jutsu that he and his clones are getting ready for."

"W-we're never tell you that we're here to kill the bridge builder," said Meizu.

"Meizu," yelled Gōzu.

That was all they were able to say because, their talking were replaced with scream of pain. The reason for that is that, Naruto and his clones have hit them with the wind bullet jutsu. The jutsu have destroyed the cage that the demon brothers are in and the pain was so much then they can handle, they passed out from the pain. Kakashi appeared behind the demon brothers and have tied their limp bodies to a tree near by. Kakashi have asked Tazuna to tell them what really going on if two rogue shinobi are after him. Tazuna have started to tell them about how poor his village is and the man name Gatō having control over their boat transport to where they can't get any income or more food. This have made Naruto's blood boil but hide it from the others. Kakashi then said that he have lied to them about the mission and said that they should go back to the village and get back up. Sasuke said that they made it this far and why not go on with the mission. Kakashi sighed and asked all of them if they wanted to continue the mission.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll go on with the mission even if he did lie to us," said Naruto, "and beside by doing this we're be helping the people in wave get back their land back and it'll help spread our group's name."

_"Along with getting rid of that guy for good," thought Naruto_.

**"Maybe he'll be a very good snack for the grim reaper," said Kurama**

_"Well Kami did say that he was complaining about that guy cheating death."_

"Yeah, and beside sensei," added Sakura, "we did agree to work as a team when we passed your test."

Kakashi just smiled at their determination and agreed with them to which Tazuna have thanked them while thinking that he didn't have to use his guilt trap. After they have agreed to it, they have continued their way toward waves. Tazuna even asked them about their group's name was. Naruto have told him the name of it and how many people are inside the group. Tazuna was thinking that the name was a little silly for a group of shinobis but shrugged it off. They were about to about to take a break, when something have dropped on to Sasuke's head while someone have landed on top of Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura have picked up the person and thing that have landed on the two male of the team. In Sakura's arms was a blue cat with a small backpack on his back. In Kakashi have been carrying a girl who looked like to be the same age as his students, she was wearing an armor plate on the top of her body, metal gauntlets, boots, and a blue skirt. She have red hair that remind him of Kushina, he also saw what look like a symbol on the front side of the armor plate but couldn't see it clearly. Naruto and Sasuke have stood up to see what have fallen on top of them. Sasuke's right eye brow twitched slightly as he looked at the cat have fallen on top of him. Naruto was blushing slightly at how beautiful the girl was that have fallen on him. Kakashi decided to take a break for now. Naruto was about to complain but Kurama have helped him realized that they have to wait for the one that landed on them to wake up and to let Tazuna to rest.

-Next day: inside an unknown hideout in the land of waves-

A short business man was talking to a taller man with a builded body for a ethical person, an executioner sword, bandages that covers the bottom half of his face, and pants with spenders to help keep the pants up. The short man name is Gatō, the man who is making Tazuna's people suffer. The taller man who is wearing the bandages name is Zabuza, but also known as the demon of the mist. Gatō have gone to Zabuza before and payed him to kill Tazuna so that he won't lose his power over the land. He is there to see Zabuza again, but this time it's about the failure of the demon brothers.

"The Demon Brothers failed, Zabuza. I am paying you top dollar for your services, and you fail me," said Gato, but was cut short by Zabuza pointing his executioner's blade at his neck.

"Calm yourself Gatō, I see that it was a mistake to send them; so I will deal with this matter…personally," said Zabuza, smiling underneath his bandages.

-Back with team seven-

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and their two guests are on a small mortar boat that will take them to wave. Yesterday, they learned that the girls' name was Erza Scarlet and the cat's name was Happy. It took two hours for team seven and Tazuna to understand that his name was Happy and not the emotion. Tazuna and Sakura still find it a little strange for a cat to talk and stand up on two legs but shrugged it off as being part of being in the ninja world. Erza started asking question in a way to serious tone toward the group and tried to head butt Naruto for not answering quickly, but soon found out that Naruto's head was as hard as iron to where she have to rub her forehead. Naruto started answering her question. On the outside Erza seem to understand the answers while on the inside she was both confused and angry. The angry part was that she was angry with Natsu for touching her stuff without thinking. The confused part was about her and Happy's location. Happy was about to asked what is the elemental country but was too scared say anything from Erza's serious face. Naruto and others of team seven haven't told them about fairy tail yet. After their break, they continue their walk toward wave in toll of Erza and Happy. Right now the mortar is off and the owner of the boat is rowing them to the rest of the way. They all figured out that, it was to keep Gatō's men from knowing that some people have crossed the water. The boat was too small for the their extra person to sit so they imposed, which was that Erza have to sit on Naruto's lap. Naruto could be either lucky or unfortunate about this depending on what Erza might do if he ever move a muscle. The face that she gave him; made him even more frighten than the two Kamis combined, she even made a threat toward him that made him even more scared. Happy was taking a nap Sakura's lap as she petted his head.

_"If I make it out alive after this mission," thought Naruto, "I'll be making Kakashi-sensei dodge my lightning god bellows when we get back to Konoha!"_

_"That mark on that girl's metal plate look almost like our fairy tail symbol," thought Sasuke._

_"Happy is so cute while he sleeping almost like a cat," thought Sakura while giggling ,"I wonder who this Natsu person is that he keep talking in his sleep...beside fish _(now that one I really couldn't miss up at all with Happy)_."_

"Hey old man how much longer will we make it to land," asked Naruto in a low voice behind Erza.

"It's not long now," answered Tazuna.

While they are heading toward land, they could see the bridge that Tazuna was to build for his village. All three genins and Erza were amazed by how tall the bridge was to which made Tazuna proud of what he do is doing. When they have reached land. The team, Tazuna, Erza, and Happy have gotten out of the boat and watched it go out of sight then started their was toward Tazuna's home. While they walked, Naruto was keeping his guard up to keep for any ambushes. Naruto also notice that both Sasuke and Kakashi are doing the same thing seeing how that there might be a possibility that, there will be another rogue shinboi around like the demon brothers or higher up. Erza was confused as why those three are looking around their surroundings. Sakura was busy talking to Happy to even notice. Happy was thinking that Sakura could be related to his best friend Natsu because of their pink hair. While they walked, there was a ruffle near a bush to which Naruto quickly throw a kunai at while also surprising the others. They all went to the bush to see what it was, but only to find that it was a rabbit with white fur. Sakura was about to yell at Naruto until, Sasuke pointed something out.

"This rabbit doesn't smell like it's from the wild," said Sasuke while making Erza and Happy look at him questionably.

"Your right Sasuke and it's fur shouldn't be white meaning," stated Naruto, "that it was kept indoors for maybe a used for a substitution."

Kakashi nodded his head while secretly smiling at his two students for their impressive work of obligation. He then started to hear something flying toward them and quick. He told everyone to get down to which he pulled Tazuna down, Sakura went down with Happy in her arms, Naruto pulled Erza who gave him the evil eye, and Sasuke went down by himself. Just after they went down to the ground, a executioner sword have flew pass over their heads and implanted into a tree. Everyone stood up and look toward the sword and saw someone standing on the hilt of it. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him along with Naruto. Everyone else was either confused or tensed by the man's present.

"What do we have here," said Zabuza, "if it isn't Kakashi the copy cat ninja and seem you boughs some brats with you."

"Zabuza Momochi or also known as the demon of the mist," said Naruto while surprising Kakashi, "if my senseis were right then you became a rogue shinobi from trying to kill the Mizukage."

"Oh, so it seem that even this year's generation even knows who I am," said Zabuza, "but I want to know how you know the unknown secret that made me a missing-nin?"

"That's a secret that'll stay with me even if I die," answered Naruto.

"_That looks like…,"_Kakashi then moved his hand up to his Hitai-ate '_And if I am to face him, it had better be…'_ He then pulled the Hitai-ate up while saying "…like this. This may be a little rough."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you surrender the old man?" Zabuza said.

'_The Sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief, how could a non-Uchiha have the Sharingan?

"Assume the manji battle formation! Protect Tazuna-san and the other two. All of you, stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands." Kakashi said as he continued to lift his Hitai-ate until his left eye was visible and everyone could see that his left eye was red and had three comma-like marks in it.

"Ah. To face the legendary Sharingan so early in our acquaintance. This is an honor. When I was an assassin for Kirigakure, I possessed the usual Bingo-book. It had quite the extensive write-up on you. Including a mention of your impressive record. The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi the copy-ninja." Zabuza said.

'_But he's…Kakashi-sensei is just…is he that amazing?' _Sakura thought.

'_But, does it mean…supposed to be unique to the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been, the time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man. But…Kakashi, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first." Zabuza said before jumping off the sword, taking it with him and landing on a nearby lake.

Zabuza stood on the water, holding one hand in front of him and the other is pointing up and both hands have formed half the tora sign.

"Hidden mist jutsu." Zabuza announced the name of his jutsu and suddenly, a thick mist seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"He's gone!" Sakura said in surprise.

"He will come after me first…Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure assassin corps is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan, so all of you stay on your toes!" Kakashi said.

"There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. So many choices. What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh heh." Zabuza's voice sounded through the mist.

Kakashi quickly made a hand sign and he noticed that Sasuke was quite nervous about the situation.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me. I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die." Kakashi said, giving an eye-smile.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Zabuza's voice came…from the middle of the formation "Game over."

Zabuza then swung his sword, but to Tazuna, Happy, and Erza and Zabuza's surprised, Sakura have quickly changed her clothes into a suit of armor with shields attached to the gauntlets. She even blocked Zabuza's swing of his sword with one of the shields while Naruto punched him with his black flamed fist that made even Erza and Happy to look at him in question.

_"How can they be able to use magic," thought Happy._

_"Sakura was using the same magic as I do," thought a surprised Erza, "she even using the same armor as I do as well."_

Naruto started feeling was off about Zabuza when, he started to turn into water. This made Happy more surprised that he turned into water. Naruto was looking for Zabuza until, said man appeared behind him with his sword ready to swing.

"Very well then. If you want to go first then be my guest." Zabuza said before swinging his sword at Naruto, but Kakashi suddenly appeared in between them, pushed Naruto away and took the blow.

Suddenly Kakashi turned into water, surprising Zabuza.

'_A Water clone? He was able to copy me in this mist?' _Zabuza thought and suddenly he felt a kunai at his throat.

"Don't move. Game over." Kakashi said from behind Zabuza.

"You think it's over? You just don't get it. It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape…a lot more." Zabuza confidently said before continuing "But you are good! In that short time, you duplicated my water clone jutsu. And by making your clone say something you'd have said yourself, you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while yourself used the hidden mist jutsu, watching my every move!"

"Too bad for you…" Zabuza continued, but then Kakashi heard a voice behind him "…I am not that easy to fool!"

Suddenly the Zabuza that was in front of Kakashi turned into water, surprising every one.

Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi ducked under it and the huge sword went into the ground and Zabuza quickly let go of the end of the hilt, before grabbing it with his left hand as he turned around and kicked Kakashi away.

Kakashi landed in the lake, but when he tried getting up again, Zabuza weaved a sequence of hand signs.

"Water style: water prison jutsu," Zabuza said and suddenly a prison of water came from Zabuza's palm and went around Kakashi.

"That prison is inescapable. You're trapped. You running around free makes it to hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later, after I've dealt with all the others." Zabuza said before forming half the tora sign with his left hand.

"Water clone jutsu." Zabuza said and suddenly, a second Zabuza rose up from the water.

"Sasuke do you remember the one thing to never do around the village," whispered Naruto.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do in," whispered Sasuke while stopping himself and then smirking, "I get it now Naruto."

"Sakura, you and me will go get Zabuza and his water clone's attention while Sasuke gets ready," whispered Naruto while seeing Sakura nods her head from the corner of his eye, "Sasuke wait for the signal."

"Got it," said Sasuke.

"Oi, what are you little brats whispering over there," asked the water clone Zabuza.

_"As soon as Zabuza's focus is off me," thought Kakashi, "I'll get out of this thing and attack him."_

Naruto started running at the water clone while making shadow clones and Sakura into her flight armor and started to run in circles. Naruto and his clones were throwing kunais at the water clone of Zabuza. The water clone Zabuza could only able to block them away while not getting dizzy from trying to follow Sakura's movement. Zabuza was impressed that the two was able to keep his water clone on its toes. He was also wondering why isn't the third one fighting as well. While all this was going on, Erza and Happy were trying to figure out how could those two able to do those thing and use magic as well. Sasuke waited for the signal to do his attack until, he saw one of Naruto's clone gave him a thump up. Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath while bringing his hands up to his mouth. Erza and Happy look at Sasuke and gotten wide eyes as they knew that stance. Sakura quickly run back to her place next to Tazuna as a red circle appear in front of Sasuke. Everyone excepted Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi saw that the real Naruto have went underground and have entered the lake.

"_Roar of the fire__ dragon_," Said Sasuke as he let out the big stream of red fire at Zabuza's water clone which was still being distracted by Naruto's shadow clones.

Erza and Happy looked on in shock as the fire have made the clones go away and burned up the water of the water clone along a bit of the lake water. Erza, Happy, and Tazuna started thinking of how Sasuke could "Kill" his own friend like that until, They started seeing water clones of Naruto appear around Zabuza. Zabuza was shocked that the brat was still alive and was able to get passed his guard like that. While he was looking at the water clones, he didn't see Kakashi's hand being covered with yellow lightning and was getting bigger. Zabuza started to feel pain, shocking stinging pain from the water prison.

_"Lightning barrier of the lightning dragon," thought Kakashi as the lightning from his hands started to cover him with the lightning to a point where it forced Zabuza to let go of the prison._

After the water prison collapsed, the lightning disappeared and Kakashi was standing on his feet as Naruto appeared next to him on the water's surface. Zabuza looked at them with a lot of hate and started doing hand signs to which Kakashi followed as Naruto started to run back to the others before both powerful ninja's finished their hand signs.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu," Both announced the name of the same jutsu and two dragons, made of water came up and clashed against each other.

Kakashi and Zabuza then leaped towards each other and Kakashi blocked Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

'_Something isn't right…' _Zabuza thought before he and Kakashi pushed away from one-another '_He's…'_

They then started running in a quart circle around each other before stopping and they both made the Kirigakure hand sign before they lowered their left arms.

'_All of my moves, my gestures, he sees…'_ Zabuza thought.

"…through them all!" Kakashi finished for him.

'_What? He's reading my mind? Curse him! He's…'_ Zabuza thought as he weaved a hand sign.

"…got that evil look in his eye. Right?" Kakashi once again finished for him after weaving the same sign as Zabuza.

"Feh, you're a pale imitation." Zabuza said, but when he continued, it was both him and Kakashi talking "I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me."

"You mimic me like a parrot! I'll close your beak for good!" Zabuza yelled while weaving a series of hand signs, but Kakashi weaved the same signs.

'_I-it's…me?' _Zabuza thought as he saw himself standing there instead of Kakashi, it was almost like fighting himself.

'_But th-that's impossible! Is this another of his illusions?' _Zabuza thought just before Kakashi finished the sequence of hand signs before him.

"Water style: great vortex," Kakashi said and Zabuza could see the three commas in Kakashi's Sharingan spinning.

'_This is absurd! Before I could even finish my Ninjutsu, he used the same jutsu against me!'_ Zabuza thought as he was hit by a great torrent of water and he was splashed up against a tree.

"That's that." Kakashi said as he landed on a branch on the tree.

"What? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi raised his kunai.

"I foresee your death." The copy-cat ninja said, but before he could do anything, two senbon flew through the air and straight into Zabuza's neck.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke looked up at where the senbon had come from to see a young man who couldn't be older than the three genin, wearing a green kimono and he had a mask with Kiri's insignia on the top.

"Your prediction came true." The masked kid said before Kakashi jumped down to check Zabuza's pulse.

'_WAY dead.' _Kakashi thought before looking up at the one who had killed the swordsman.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself!" The kid said.

"The mask is familiar…Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a shinobi hunter from Kirigakure?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, aren't you the smart one? I am indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from Kirigakure it is our responsibility and our art to hunt down and deal with the rogues and the outlaws." The hunter-nin said.

'_Judging by his appearance and the timber of his voice, he couldn't be older than Naruto or my other students, yet…he's already a full-fledged shinobi hunter! He's not your average kid, that's for sure!_' Kakashi thought.

The hunter-nin shunshined down to Zabuza's body and lifted it up before forming a hand sign with his right hand.

"Your battle is over, for now. And the remains must be disposed of lest they give up secrets to our foes. Well then, I must be off," said the hunter-nin before shunshined away.

Kakashi then pulled down his Hitai-ate while letting out a sigh of relief, glad that it was finally over.

"Now! We still have to escort Tazuna-san the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward!" Kakashi said.

"When we get to Tazuna-san's house," said Erza as she, Happy, and Tazuna walked over to them with her very serious face that scared Naruto, Sasuke and a little bit of Sakura, "you all have some explaining to do."

"A-aye," was all Naruto and Sasuke could say while Ezra's stare are on them.

They all heard a thump behind and look to see that Kakashi have fallen to the ground and out cold. Naruto went to him while the others was wondering

"What? Huh…? What's happening?" Sakura asked while looking at her passed out sensei.

'_I can't budge._ _I must have used the Sharingan too much.' _Kakashi thought.

"It look like he used too chakra for some reason," answered Naruto, "that mean that we have to carry him the rest of the way."

Sasukw and Sakura sighed at the answer. Sasuke and Naruto with a help from shadow clones have picked Kakashi's passed out body and carried him the rest of the way while Tazuna told them where to go with the others following behind them. Unknown to them, Naruto was thinking about the hunter-nin and felt that there was something wrong but he just shrugged it off.

**It seem that I still have more time to write some more. So instead of adding more to the chapter, I'll be writting omake(s) from this point of the chapter.**

Omake 1: The second Juliva

For the past few weeks, Naruto and the others have agreed to only let Kakashi into their group but also agreed to let the other sensei's about their abilities. When team seven have arrived at the temporary hideout of fairy tail, they saw Ino is there to which made then think that she have agreed to the conditions like Sakura did. Shikamaru have conformed their thought that she indeed agreed to them Naruto sighed and started the ritual. After the ritual, Ino have tested out her new ability to find out what she have gotten. In the first two minutes, nothing have happened to which made her mad and was about to attack Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji have held her back when they saw the anger in her eyes. Naruto started to think if the ritual have failed to work while not noticing that Ino have slipped through Shikamaru and Choji's grip. They start to warn him but found it to late as Ino have started choking him what look like a rope of water that is squeezing his neck. Naruto soon found out that the ritual indeed work and gave Ino water magic but he have a feeling that its the speacial kind to which have made her become water. It took Shikamaru and Choji who used his titin magic to get Ino to get away from Naruto and have her calm down.

"Why did you try to kill me for Ino," yelled Naruto while looking at her.

"Because I thought that it didn't work at all," answered a shamed Ino.

"Well now we know that it worked," said Kiba, "but why did her body turn into water?"

"It's because she have water body a water magic that allow the user to be water as well," answered Naruto while he shivered.

Everyone noticed Naruto shiver and wonder what made him do that. It wasn't long before he told them that in the other world that there was someone who have the same thing as Ino. Naruto told even told them to never anger Ino, to which they asked why. He explained that she could heat up the water that she is using from her body. Sakura ask the question of why it make him shiver, to which he answered that when messing with the water goddess of that's world came with him feeling boiling hot water. They all shivered excpt for Ino, about getting burnt like that from Ino.

Omake 2: Different meeting

They were about to about to take a break, when some people have landed on both Naruto and Sasuke's heads. Kakashi and Sakura have picked up the two people that have landed on the two males of the team. In Sakura's arms was a guy with pink hair almost like her's and a similar outfit like Sasuke's. In Kakashi have picked up a guy with black hair and different clothes on. Both boys look to be the same age as Naruto and the others or at least a year older. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the guys that landed on them. Kakashi have decided to take a break and wait until the two boys wakes up. Naruto and Sasuke went to find fire wood while Sakura have made leaf beds for the two out cold boys.

-One hour later-

We find both of the boys that have fallen on top of Naruto and Sasuke yelling at each other while calling names. Team seven and Tazuna was able to find out the black haired male name was Gray and the other one being Natsu. After a few minutes of a short explanation of where they are, both boys started to argue with each other. To make the matter worse, Gray some how striped down to his boxers which have made Sakura blush and look away. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna watched on with a sweat drop on their head as Natsu made him realized that he not wearing clothes.

_"Is is even possible for him to not know that he did it himself," thought Naruto._

_"Why do I have a feeling of hurting Gray from those names," thought Sasuke as he try to retrain himself._

After a minute, both Natsu and Gray started fighting with each other. Sasuke heard Gray say something and gotten angry then gotten into the brawl. Naruto saw both Sasuke and Natsu burning Gray with their fire dragon slayer magic. Naruto and Kakashi was surprised that Gray and Natsu didn't asked about it and kept fighting. Sakura have gotten over her blush and turn back around to see Sasuke, Natsu, and Gray fighting with the two dragon slayer going after the ice maker. After a few minutes of the fighting, Naruto and Kakashi could see that they're not going to stop. Naruto was about to stop the fight but Sakura beat him to it. She stopped the fight by hitting each of the three in the back of the head. The hits was so strong that, it left big bumps on their heads with them twitting slightly. They got up and looked at Sakura and was about to ask her why she hit them, but was stopped by fear from Sakura's out rage face along with her cracking her fists. Natsu and Gray was thinking that she was like a second Erza by the way her face was scaring them. Sasuke was in fear because he going be on the resceving end of those fists, if he did something else to make her mad.

"If you three don't stop fighting," said the angry Sakura while also scarying them more, "I'll be forced to beat it into your skulls until it gets throw, understand?"

"A-aye," answered the three scared guys.

_"She almost like Erza," thought both Gray and Natsu._

_"Don't anger her, dont anger her," thought Sasuke as he start making it a mantare for when he around Sakura._

_"I hope she doesn't diract that anger toward me," thought the other three guys._

"And if I find that you three are fighting again," said Sakura as she made her sword appeared inside her hand then pointed at the three guys, "I'LL SHOVE THIS SWORD INTO WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

The threat have made all the male of the group to turn so pale that they would be mistaken for ghosts. Natsu and Gray secratly agreed that she was a second Erza, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi have agreed that she'll be even more scary with in either the near or far future. They just hope it's in the far future and they are really praying to kami to not make it early. Naruto was even apologized for all the pranks that he pulled on her in the past and was begging to let be the far future.

Omake 3: The spicy eating contest

We find the members of Konoha's fairy tail crowded around a table with two people sitting one opposite sides. Those two people are Natsu and Sasuke who were glaring at each other. A few minutes earlier, Natsu have challenged him to see which one of them is the better fire dragon slayer. Sasuke accepted the challenge but also reminded Natsu about Sakura's threat and the sword next to her. They both shivered and gulped and started to try to think of a way so that they wouldn't be the ones with a sword inside them. Sasuke thought up a food eating contest with spices foods. Natsu agreed to it full heartily while thinking that he would be able to win this hand down. Naruto was to be the judge for this contest and would declare who's the winner. They were about to hire a chef but they gotten lucky when Mirajane have appeared inside the building. The way that they were able to know that she was there was by the sound of a scream from Ino who was unfortunate to have Mira land on top of her. Natsu and Gray have explain Mira where she is and to everyone else about Mira. After Natsu have told her about the contest, she went to the kitchen and started cooking up a storm of spicy foods. While she was doing that, Natsu and Sasuke have started to get ready for it.

_"I'll show him that I'm better than," thought Natsu._

_"I'll beat this pink haired fake," thought Sasuke._

_"At least Sakura isn't hurting them for fighting just eating," thought Naruto._

Some of the other people were making bets on who will win. Gray, Mira, Choji, and surprisingly Sakura was betting on Natsu. The others excpt for Naruto were betting on Sasuke. Naruto just betted on a tie with them both passing out. They were all looking at him with thoughts of him being either wrong or crazy. Naruto explained the rules to the two fire dragon slayers before Mira have brought out the first dish. After Naruto have said begin, both Natsu and Sasuke started to eating like crazy. Sasuke have throw away any sense of manners and have started barfing down the food just like Natsu.

-Two hours later-

Everyone was cheering for the ones that they have put bets on, well excpet Naruto. Natsu and Sasuke are both eating their thridyth dish and both of them were starting to sweat. After that dish was finished, Mira have brought in the last dish to which Naruto have secreatly ask Mira to make it the most twice as spicy as the last on. Sasuke and Natsu were nearing their limit. After Mira have put the dishes in front of them, Naruto have quickly yelled stop. Everyone have looked at him as he pulled out a bottle of hot sauce and poured half of the bottle on Natsu's dish and the other half on Sasuke's. Sasuke and Natsu started to encouged themselves to keep going after Naruto have said resume. When they both eaten half of the dish, they were both letting out tiny tears but continued to eat. Everyone (except Naruto) were started to worry that their'll lose from the looks from both the fire dragon slayers. After the two have finished eating, they stayed still for a few minutes as Mira have took the emtry dishes. Right after have placed the next dish in front of them, they have fallen backward hard. Sakura have gone to Natsu, while Ino went to Sasuke. Both of them have found them passed out as Naruto declared it as a tie, while grinning.

-One hour later-

Both Nastu and Sasuke waked up and look around to see that they're laying on a couch with Naruto sitting a chair while counting a big wit of cash. They also see that Naruto was grinning, while they heard whinnings from down below. Both fire dragon slayers gotten up and walk down the stairs half way but was able to hear it clearly.

"I can't believe I lost half of my money to Naruto," whined Ino.

"Why did Naruto have to be very lucky," whined Sakura.

"My mom is going to get on my tail," whined Shikamaru and then sighed, "troublesome."

"Curse Naruto and his luck," said Kiba while Arkamaru whine as Kiba have lost their money for his food.

"I should of gone with Naruto's betting side," said Shino

"Same," was all the of the people had to say as everyone ate their favorite snack.

Natsu and Sasuke went back up the stairs to find Naruto sepurating his winnings into three piles. They were confused about it and Sasuke have asked Naruto about what is he doing. Naruto answered him by saying that he splitting the winning with him and Natsu. He also said that he didn't want to be greedy. They understand where he was going with that, they sat down and Naruto handed them their pile. They both put their money away and started to relax, well Naruto and Sasuke were relaxing while Natsu went off and train. For the pass few months, both Natsu and Sasuke have eaten only normal before going back to adding a little bite something to make the food hotter. They were both thankful about not being on the receiving end of Sakura's threat.

**Ok everyone, pretty soon I'll be putting up a poll for votes on who else from Fairy Tail world should be added into the mix. Also if anyone of you make Natsu be join into the mix, I'll be planning on making him be Sakura's long lost brother. So please review and give me some ideas about the other mixes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the poll results:**

**Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster: 7**

**Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel:7**

**The Strauss siblings, Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden: 12**

**Wendy Marvell, Freed Justine, and Gajeel Redfox: 6**

**Seem like the Strauss siblings, Natsu, and Levy wins the poll.**

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"Jutsu"

"_Magic_"

**"Talking"** Demon/God/Boss Summoning Speech

_**"Talking"**__ Demon/God/Boss Summoning Thoughts_

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3

Team seven, Erza, Happy, and Tazuna have reached Tazuna's home. They were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, who have diracted Naruto and Sasuke to the other room so that they can put their passed out sensei down for rest. After both Naruto and Sasuke put Kakashi down, they both felt fear as Erza comes into the room while Sakura helps Tsunami cook everyone something to eat. Both the men turn around and saw Erza sitting in front of them with a chair to which wasn't there before, while Happy went over to Sasuke and try to offer him a piece of fish for a way to not be afraid of Erza. All Sasuke did was take the fish and use his fire to cook it then gave it to Happy. The blue cat has quickly started to eat the cooked fish. When Erza demanded an explaintion, Sasuke said that Naruto will do the explaintion and ran outside so that he won't get into it. Naruto swear inside his head that he will make Sasuke pay for his traitory and started the explaintion to Erza about the shinobi world and their system. Erza and Happy learned a lot then Erza asked Naruto to explain the magic that him and his team mates done. He try to lie about that but was then threatened by her with a sword at his throat. Sakura have just finish helping set the table and was going to check up on Kakashi, when Erza have made the sword appeared in her hand. Sakura have stars in her eyes at the sight of this and waited for Naruto to finish his explaintion about his training and how they were able to use magic while also showing the fairy tail stamp and mark, along with telling her and Happy about the people in the group and their magic. Erza was surprised about Naruto being trained by the gods in her and Happy's world, while the cat was a little scared about Naruto being a god slayer. Sakura started questioning Erza how she was able to bring out the sword without the armor and asked if she could teach along with train her. When Erza told her no, Sakura started to beg her to do it while being able to not be afraid of Erza's serious face. After much begging, Erza agreed to do it while Happy was in a panic about Erza agreeing to train someone and it the end of world. Erza was about to yell at Happy, if it wasn't for Tsunami telling everyone that dinner is down.

-The next day-

We find the genins, Ezra, Happy, and Tazuna are around a now awake Kakashi to which have asked them to gather around for a discovery. Kakashi started telling them about the way the hunter-nins works including a bit about the part about the pressure points. He then asked them about what was the weapon that the hunter-nin used. Naruto answered that the hunter-nin used senbons and said that they weren't common weapons. Naruto realized where Kakashi is going with, to which Kakashi knew by the way Naruto have made a face as he realized. Kakashi explained to the others about the senbons. Naruto was the one that excluded that Zabuza is still alive and that the hunter-nin are working together and have tricked other shinobis. All four of them have their eyes widen on the fact that Zabuza is still live.

"Since the senbon have hit the pressure points," explains Naruto, "we have a week to train before meeting with Zabuza again."

"How are we going to be stronger within a week," asked a curious Sakura.

"I think Kakashi have some ideas for that," answered Naruto.

"All I can think of is to do some training with increasing you three chakra reserves and chakra control," said Kakashi.

"Beside me," said Naruto while getting confused looks at him, "I already know how to do chakra control and my senseis teach me them."

Kakashi nodded his head at the information that Naruto have given to them. Naruto could help Sasuke with making new ways to use his fire dragon magic after the chakra control exercise. Erza told Kakashi that she'll teach Sakura more about the requip magic while showing him an example of what she mean by making a sword appeared in her hand. Happy was back to saying that it's the end of the world, Sasuke gave him a fish and told him to forget about the teaching. Happy gladly took the fish and nodded his head. Naruto told Tazuna that he'll be having clones to protect him until they finished training. Tazuna just nodded his head as Naruto have made some clones as Tazuna went to the bridge with the clones. Naruto gave Kakashi a pair of churches for him to move around. Kakashi have walked out of the house and told his students and their two guests to follow him, to which they followed.

-Scene change-

We find Kakashi standing (use of churches) in front of Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Erza, and Happy. Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura that they will be climbing trees. Before Sakura could say a question that would embarrass her, Naruto have said that they have to do it without the used of hands. Erza have asked for a demoation from Naruto as Happy is nibbling on a fish that he somehow gotten. Naruto nodded his head and did a hand sign in front of a tree. After he have down that, Naruto have started walking up the tree while the four look at him (with Erza and Happy surprised looks).

"This is the tree walking exercise," said Naruto as he is upside down, "you have to focus your chakra to your feet to be able to stick to the tree."

"You also have to keep a steady flow of chakra to your feet," said Kakashi, "this is to help you all with increasing your chakra reserves and control."

"So, with better chakra control," asked Sakura, "we can have better use less chakra on jutsus?"

"That's correct Sakura," answered Kakashi with his eye smile.

Kakashi then threw two kunais in front of the two genins and told them to walk up the tree and mark where they stopped. Naruto, Erza, Happy, and Kakashi just watched them do the tree walking exercise. Sasuke have put too much chakra to his feet and made a foot print into the tree and made his mark. He was a tiny frustrated but when he heard a whistle sound, Sasuke look up Sakura's tree to find her sitting on a branch with a smile.

"Well it seem that Sakura is the first one to be done for today," said Kakashi with his eye smile.

"And now Erza have to train and teach her for the rest of the time being," said Naruto, "while Sasuke have to keep doing this until he get it right."

This have fueled the fire inside Sasuke literally, steam was coming out from his mouth and start doing the tree exercise with a new drive while not seeing Kakashi and Naruto's snickering. Before Naruto's teammate started the exercise, he and Kakashi have plans to make either one of them to do the tree exercise for the day. They were very lucky that it was Sasuke that didn't get it right down because they only made a plan for Sasuke as they don't know how to make Sakura do it. Erza took Sakura with her into a different place in the forest for Sakura's requip magic training. Kakashi and Naruto have sat down on two tree logs with a chess board between them and started playing while Happy is munching on a fish that have come out of no where. This lasted until sunset and Naruto have won for the sixth time. The score was six wins for Naruto, eight wins for Kakashi, and two ties. They would look over to Sasuke to see how much progress have he made and saw that he's getting near the branch. Naruto yawn as Kakashi have told Sasuke that he and their blond god slayer are heading back to the house. All they got was a 'hn' from the Uchiha and they started to head back, leaving Happy there with Sasuke. When Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the house, they saw Tazuna is back with his daughter is cooking as Naruto his clone's memories and frowns at how Gato have made this town look and it's people. Naruto walked into the living room to see Sakura laying on the couch passed out with Erza sitting next to it while drinking tea. Naruto could see the a bit of bandages on both and could only gulp as he thought of them fighting each other. Naruto went to this things and pulled out a scroll from his bag. Erza watch him as he unsealed some cup ramen, to which she just sweatshop with a neutral face. Naruto have started eating (more like inhaling) the ramen in a fast pace. Naruto's action have made Erza remember of Natsu's habit of eating hot food. After Naruto was done eating, he sealed out the empty cups and started playing poker with Kakashi. Erza been watching them play until Sasuke and Happy have walked in with the Uchiha being completely exhausted. Naruto have just won half of Kakashi's money by the time the two have walked in.

"How did I lose half of my money to one of my students," asked a depressed Kakashi.

"Because of my almost god-like good luck," answered a smiling Naruto.

_"Good thing I didn't play too then I'll lose money as well," thought Sasuke as he went to the table to eat._

-The day before fighting Zabuza and Haku-

During the past few days, Sasuke continued doing the tree walking exercise until he have almost exhausted all of his chakra and would be training with Naruto to make new dragon slayer spells along with different ways to combine their dragon and god slayer spell. Sakura have been training with Erza to get a better grip of her requip magic and her speed and slightly her physical strength. Sakura is able to make just her weapons appear and fight with them thanks to Erza. Erza even helped her make an exact copy of her armadura fairy armor and teach her how to use it like all her armor and weapon. Erza told Sakura to not use the armadura fairy armor and it's weapon unless it's her very last resort after showing her how detructive it is. Sakura nodded and they continued to train while Erza is happy that she finally have someone who could match her with requip beside her counterpart. After Kakashi have gotten better, he have made the three genins learn three jutsus. That was after he have Sasuke and Sakura do a little test with the chakra paper that he had on. He tried to have Naruto do it but was told from the blond that he already know what his elemental chakras are, which he told Kakashi that they are both water and wind. Kakashi just nodded his head and told Sasuke and Sakura to put their chakra into the chakra paper with Naruto explaining that what element that they will have based on the result. They nodded and channeled their chakra into the paper that they were given. They learn that Sasuke have fire (not surprising) and lightning while Sakura's was just earth. Kakashi have teached Sasuke the fire style: flame shroud justu and teached Sakura the earth style: earth wall jutsu. Naruto tried to have Kakashi teach him a wind jutsu but sadly, Kakashi told him that doesn't have wind chakra thus doesn't have any wind jutsu. This had made Naruto disappointed, but he quickly was cheered up that he could talk to Asuma when they get back. Naruto have met Haku inside the forest and helped her (yeah I'm making Haku a girl like some of the other crossovers on here) pick out herbs while Naruto pretended to not know that she is the hunter-nin from before. He was able to recognized the voice and smell of Haka but just pretend. Sasuke and Sakura were able to perfect their given jutsus and were able to do more work on the tree exercise until they were able to reach the top of the tree, to which helped them gain more chakra and control. We now find all of them eating one of Tsunami's dinner. After They have eaten, they all started to discussing about how they will be fighting Zabuza and Haku. That was until they were interrupted by Inari Tazuna's after they have arrived there, Tazuna and Tsunami have told them about Kaiza so they know what happened to make this town the way it was from Gato's ruling.

"Why do you guys even bother trying? No matter how hard you try, there is no way you can defeat Gato's men!" Inari yelled, having lost all reason. "No matter how glorious you may seem or how hard you work, the weak will only get killed when facing the strong!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eye brows twitched but it went unnoticed by everyone. They said nothing at all but Kakashi and Erza feel the slow rising anger coming off from them. Kakashi just pray that Naruto and Sasuke don't decide on burning Inari alive while Erza was making a bet with Sakura about who will yell at Inari first. Sakura bet on Sasuke and Erza choose Naruto, they shook on it under the table while Tazuna just sweatshop at hearing their bet. Both requip knights were betting with 100 dollars (8346 yens).

"You all don't know anything about this country yet you're being all nosy!," resorted Inari, "What the hell do you all know about me, I'm different from all of you."

"Yeah, You'll have comfortable lives," continued Inari, "You all don't know how hard life can be!"

"No, you have no idea how hard life can be," yelled Naruto while slamming his hand in the table with cracks appearing, "you have no idea what me, Sasuke, and my sensei have to go through!"

"Naruto, that's enough," said Kakashi but it seem that Naruto wasn't listening.

"For the first five years of my life," started Naruto, "I was treated like a disease and was beaten up to near death by some of the villagers from my village, so don't you dare say that you have it bad!"

_"How could they do that to someone like him for nothing," thought Erza._

"For all I care, you can cry all you want," yelled Naruto, "You sissy kid!"

And with that, Naruto stood up and walked outside the house while say thing that he's going to train and slammed the door while leaving being a stunned Inari. Kakashi sighed and shook his head while Sakura was worried of what Naruto might do. Sasuke just got up and went to sleep for tomorrow. Tsunami asked what happened to Sasuke toward Kakashi. He explained to them how Sasuke's clan was killed off by his own older brother Itachi. Kakashi told them that Naruto was also an orphan. Kakashi have left it at that as he went off to bed and Sakura followed suit while leaving three to feel sad for the Uchiha and Naruto.

-Next day-

Naruto is sleeping in late as his team, Erza, and Happy have escorted Tazuna to the bridge. During his late night training, he have made a big clearing full of craters, trees half way fully burned to ashes, and somehow made tiny lake. Happy have tried to wake him up but no such luck. So, Kakashi have asked Tsunami to tell Naruto where everyone have went, to which she have nodded while washing up dishes. After a few minutes or two hours, Naruto finally woke up and started to dress himself quickly into his clothes. Tsunami look at Naruto who was asking her where everyone went while eating a nutrition bar. She answered his question and all she say was a dust cloud of where he was along with the door opening and slamming shut. Tsunami just sweat drop at the door while thinking as why did he have to slam the door although she was grateful that he didn't break it in two. She went back to doing some clean while unaware of what will happened later to her and her son.

-Scene change-

Naruto is jumping through the tree branches so that he can catch up to the others. Naruto could have continue to jump toward the bridge, but he notice an injured boar on the ground. Naruto jumped down to the boar and saw the slashes on it then he looked around the area to see more slashes.

_"These slashes were just made recently and it look like their heading," think Naruto in his head, "AWW CRAP!"_

Before he could get going, Naruto was struked by lightning from the clear sky. Naruto could only twitch on the ground from the force of the lightning. Naruto just remember a memory of him getting manners beat (a.k.a getting hit by lightning five time the power than a normal one) into him by the two kamis. Along with the thought of him forgetting that there still a kami watching over him incase he forget to do not curse. After he shook it off, Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and started running back to Tazuna's house.

-At the bridge-

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE," yelled one panicked Tazuna.

They all have arrived to the bridge but found all the workers knocked out on the ground. Kakashi have his suspicion that this is Zabuza's doing or his accomplice's doing. Tazuna have went to one of his workers that was still conscious and asked him what happened. The man have tried to explain but was sent unconscious before he could answered. However, their question was answered as a little fog rolled in along with Zabuza and Haku making themselves known. As Kakashi ordered everyone to surround Tazuna and protect him. Sakura and Sasuke took Tazuna's sides took out weapons (with Sakura having twin swords in her hands and Sasuke a kunai), Kakashi stood in front of Tazuna with his back to him while having a kunai in hand, Erza took position behind the bridge builder and had a sword in hand, and Happy took to the sky without Zabuza and Haku knowing.

"Long time no see Kakakshi," said Zabuza as he made water clones around the group, "I see that your still with those brats and one them is shaking."

_"I'll let Sasuke attack the water clones," thought Kakashi._

"What's the matter," asked one of Zabuza's clones, "are you shaking because your scared?"

"No, I'm shaking out of excitement," answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke do it," commanded Kakashi.

And with that, Sasuke have defeated all the water clone before they even had a chance to attack them. Zabuza started to talk to himself for Sasuke to see that all of them were water clones. He then said to Haku that she now have a rival in speed. Haku agreed with him and waited for Zabuza's order to attack. Sakura and Erza started to think that both Naruto and Kakashi's thinking were right on the mark as they see that fake hunter-nin standing next to Zabuza. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke told them that he'll be fighting the fake hunter-nin. They all agreed to it as Sakura praying that Sasuke will be alright. Haku started complementing Sasuke's skill with Zabuza but was a little impress just a little. Zabuza have given her the order and she started to run straight at Sasuke. Sasuke was a little surprised but was able to react quickly and block the senbon that is in Haku's hand. As that was going on, Kakashi have ordered Sakura and Erza to take Tazuna away from the battle to which they followed.

-Back at the house-

Inari is running toward the two armed (the two samurai rejects and I know you all know who the two are) men that are ready to kill him with his eyes closed. Before this happened, Inari was upstairs washing his hands while his mother was making some food for everyone. He didn't know someone have entered their house uninvited until he heard Tsunami's scream. When he have gotten to the near the kitchen, he saw the two men looking at him with his mother on the ground sitting in fear and told him to don't near along with run away. One of the men smiled at Inari while slowly pulling out his sword after hearing that they only need one hostage from his partner. Inari was afraid now and couldn't move at all and thought that he'll be going to die, until his mother have threaten the two armed men that she'll bite her tongue and drown herself with her blood if they touched him. The one that was drawing out his sword, have put it away as his partner told Inari that he should count himself lucky for his mom saving him. As they picked up his mom and make her follow them after tieing her up while Inari went down to the floor and started crying. As he cried, he remember what Naruto have said to him last night along with Kakashi. He wiped his eyes and ran outside and yelled at the two guys and his mom. He then told the two rejects to get away from his mother. He started to run at them as they get ready to cut him. As Inari waited for the pain that the two sword will bring; the pain never came but didn't expect to feel someone to grab him and pull him away. Inari opened his eyes to see Naruto crouching down next to him and a cut up log behind the two rejects. Naruto congrats Inari for trying to save Tsunami (who have fainted after thinking that the two have killed Inari).

"Hey! Isn't that…one of Tazuna's cut-rate bodyguards" Waraji asked as Naruto stood up on his feet as he looked down on the younger boy.

"When you distracted them, I was able to save your mother" Naruto said before looking at the two thugs and getting into a stance.

"Naruto, are you going to be okay" Inari asked as the two thugs ran towards them.

"Yeah, I'm going better than okay," answered Naruto as black flames surround his hand while making mouth shapes, "_Flame God's Supper!"_

When the two rejects was within range, Naruto clapped his hands together with the two mouth shapes flames surrounding the two rejects. Naruto made sure that the flames were at their max, thous burning two men (and their swords) into ashes with in seconds. Naruto canceled his attack and aplloyzied to Inari about last night along with telling him that he's strong. Inari started to cry and try to wipe his eyes, until Naruto told him that it's alright to cry when your happy while messing with his hair. Naruto said that he got to get to the bridge now. Before Inari could say anything, Naruto disappeared from his sights. He try to look for Naruto while wishing that Naruto was his older brother.

-Back to the bridge-

Sasuke and Haku were in a lock as their weapons are stopping the two from taking the upper hand. Haku remembered that Sasuke's attack on Zabuza's water clone from a week ago, so she quickly started to make single-handed hand signs while surprising Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi as they never saw anything like that. Before Sasuke could do anything, Haku have finished her hand signs and called out her Thousand Stinging Needles of Death jutsu. The needles started to form from the water that was on the ground. It surrounded the two as Sasuke secretly started to make his chakra flow to his feet. As the needles started fly straight at them, Haku have moved out-of-the-way in time while leaving Sasuke there to take the hit. When Haku look at the place where there should be a 'dead' Sasuke laying on the ground, but saw there wasn't one there at all.

_"He's gone," thought Haku._

She started to hear some in the air and looked up to see shurikens flying toward her. She started to jump away from them as fast as she can and crouched down. She didn't even notice Sasuke is behind her with one hand covered in flames and the other a kunai in hand. When she finally notice him, it was after he try to hit her with the fire enhanced fist. She was able to block it to her best way but then had to duck from getting hit by his kunai. She didn't see the fire enhanced kick when after ducking, so Haku was sent flaying backward while also part of her mask slightly burnt. Zabuza could only be surprised that Haku is losing in term of speed.

"I hope learn to never underestimating my team by calling them brats," said Kakashi while having a serious face, "Sasuke is Konoha's number one rookie (Sasuke is smirking), Sakura is the brightest in the village (Sakura is smiling), and the last one is the village's own sunshine and founder of our new group inside Konoha."

The all start hearing Zabuza chuckling to which made Sasuke question the man's sanity. Zabuza have said something to Haku that made her get up with a strange aura around her. Sasuke then notice that the area around him started to get colder. Haku quickly made a hand sign and the water around Sasuke started to move up and make a mirror shape while freezing over. This have gotten everyone (excepted Zabuza) by surprise with Sasuke look at all the mirrors as Haku called out her jutsu. Haku started to walking toward the dome of ice mirrors; when she have gotten to the one of the mirrors, she literally walked into the mirror like it was just like a door way. Both Sakura and Erza were very surprised that she was able to do that. After she was fully inside the mirror, more Hakus started to appear in the other mirrors. Kakashi started to run to the dome of ice but was cut off by Zabuza as Sasuke try to melt the ice with his _fire-ball jutsu. _After he find out that the ice didn't melt, he started to melt it with his fire dragon slayer magic but that too didn't work. Haku started to tell him that her ice can't be melted by the likes of him fire. Sasuke was cursing his lock as he can't melt it. Before he could think of breaking the mirrors, Haku started her attack on Sasuke. Sasuke tried his best to block all of her attacks but was proven in vain as he started to get cut by the senbons. Zabuza then reminded Kakashi that he'll kill the other three as Sasuke let out a pain cry. Sakura started to think that if she could break one of the mirrors than Sasuke out get a chance to get out of the dome. Thinking quickly, she pulled out a kunai and throw it at one of the ice mirrors. When it was a few feet from the mirror, Haku have moved part of her body and caught the kunai with Sakura eyes slightly widen from shock. Everyone didn't even notice something or to be precise, someone was falling down with one of his fist in flames. When they notice, it was already too late for Haku to do anything about it and the small area was covered in dust. Sakura first thought that it as Sasuke or Naruto but then saw pink hair, then she see Erza smile as that. Both Kakashi and Zabuza look toward the dome just in time to see a boy who look to be the same age as the three Konoha genin, wearing something that look similar clothes of Sasuke but is consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt that show off some of his muscules, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf, slightly tan skin, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Zabuza could sense that could be a threat, so that he throw some shurenkins. However, they were blown away by a strong wind; everyone (excepted Erza and Natsu) look toward where the wind came from and found a girl who look the same age as the other with short white hair, blue eyes, her arms look like wings that are green and pink feathers, fair skin, wearing a tan color t-shirt, blue pants, and shoes that cover up the toes.

_"Natsu and Lisanna are here as well," thought Erza as she think that it was Happy that helped Natsu with thar sneak attack, "who else is here?"_

_"Is it possible to have wings for hands," thought a surprised Zabuza._

Before Zabuza could think anymore, he had to jump out-of-the-way from getting hit by a black arm with five sharp claws. He had to jump out of a way again and he was thinking himself luck as he have dodged a black beam that made a clean hole through the ground of the bridge with a good view of how high the bridge is. What he wasn't ready for something landing on of top of him in the form of letters that spells iron. Kakashi could just sweat drop at the sight of the letters just like Sakura and Tazuna is doing.

"Just what the hell," asked Zabuza as he start to get up while channeling chakra into his arms to lift the iron words off then throwing it over the bridge, "IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Zabuza look at where is was almost hit by the black arm with claws to see a kid that look to be a year older than the others with the same white hair as the girl but with a spikey style with dark eyes, tan skin with a scar under one of his eyes, and more muscules than the boy with pink hair (not going to describe what he is wearing). Zabuza then look toward where the black beam have come from and the look even made him frighten. Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna look where Zabuza is looking and did the same thing. What they're seeing is that a girl who look to be three years older than the others. Her appearance was what made them frighten the most (I'm not going to describe Mirajane's appearance in the satan soul form). Zabuza then look at up in the air to see the blue cat with wings and have it's tail wrap around the waist of a blue haired girl with brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing an orange shirt, white shorts, orange sleeves, and a bandana tied her hair. She also look to be the same age as Kakashi's students.

_"Where did all these people come from," thought Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura, and Tazuna._

As Zabuza was thinking, he didn't see that someone running right behind him. He only notice right after the person have punched right into the railing on the the side of where he was. Zabuza looked at the one that punched him and saw Naruto smiling with his fist covered with black flames.

"The back up have arrived," exclaimed Naruto.

_"Back up," thought Kakashi._

_"Where did Naruto find those five," thought Erza._

_"Who's are these people," thought Sakura, "and who is one with pink hair?"_

-Flashback start-

Naruto is running at top speed with chakra enhanced legs. He was half way there and he thought that he'll be able to make it in time, but it seem Kami still want to punish him more for cursing. Naruto didn't know what he had coming until he was dog piled by five people.

_"Kami, why do you have to do this to me," thought Naruto as he cry anime tears._

**"Because you forgot about your manners," answered Kurama.**

"Natsu-kun, why did you have to turn that thing on," asked Lisanna.

"It's not my fault for turning it on," answered Natsu, "it's Elfman's fault for making me do that."

"Elfman, you shouldn't have try to insult Natsu," said Mirajane.

"Sorry sis," apologized Elfman.

"Umm guys can you all get off me please," asked Levy as she is being a bit crushed under them.

"Sure thi," was all they were able to say until Naruto interrupted.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME," yelled Naruto as he pushed all of them off him and into the air with chakra enhanced arms.

They all screamed as they were thrown into the air and landed on their butts, well except for Levy who landed in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at everyone on the ground and then look at the girl that is inside his arms to who was looking right back at him. Levy was admiring his face and thought that his whisker marks look cute. Naruto was look at her face and thought that she look beautiful. When Levy have look into Naruto's sky blue eyes, she look like she was in a trance. Naruto asked if she was alright, to which she said that she was. Mirajane look at the two and smile a little as she could have tease someone beside Lucy.

"So there is such a thing as true love at first sight," said Mirajane while her smile grow bigger at the blushes on the two.

Levy jumped out of Naruto's arms while still having a blush, along with Naruto who have turn around quickly with a blush of his own. They both shook their heads to get rid of their blushes. Naruto then introduced himself to the them and in returned the did the same to him. Naruto asked Natsu if he knows a blue cat named Happy and the answer that he got was Natsu shaking him back and forth to tell him where his little buddy is. Lisanna had to pull Natsu off Naruto before something happens, while Levy have to try to pull Naruto away from Natsu's grasp. Naruto answered Natsu's answer by telling him that Happy is with his team along with Erza. This have gotten him questions from them to go with him. Naruto was thinking of rather or not to bring them with him to the bridge. He was about to say no when he saw both Levy and Lisanna giving him puppy pouts and they somehow made sad puppy eyes. Naruto hang his head down and said that they can come with him. Levy and Lisanna high-five each other for their success of making him take them with him to his team. Mirajane just remember something and walks up to Naruto.

"Umm Naruto, you said earlier that your last name was Uzumaki right," asked Mirajane.

"Yeah, my last name is Uzumaki," answered Naruto, "but why are you asking me, Mirajane?"

"It's because I remember my mother telling me about her last name being Uzumaki," answered Mirajane while getting surprise looks from her two younger siblings, "before changing it to my, Elfman, and Lisanna's father's last name."

"Was there anything else that she said," asked Naruto, "because there are still some Uzumakis still in hiding."

"She did say that she had a sister named Kushina," answered Mirajane while seeing Naruto's shocked face, "is something wrong Naruto?"

"Kushina is my mom," said Naruto while still in shock.

"T-Then that mean me and my older siblings are your cousins," said a surprised Lisanna.

"Umm guys, don't we be needing to get going so that we'll be able to get to Naruto-kun's team," ask Levy while blushing as she put the -kun after Naruto's name.

"Y-Yeah Levy-chan is right," said Naruto while blushing a darker blush of Levy as she does the same as he heard what she said along with him putting in the -chan, "we need to get going."

"Levy-chan and Naruto-kun huh," said Mirajane while smiling more as she see the two blushes more.

"They're already calling each other names with the -kun and -chan after first meeting," said Lisanna as she giggles at the two blushing even more, "it's really is true love at first sight."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU TWO," yelled the two blushing pre-teens as they run off (well more like Levy following Naruto.)

The others started to run after them as they need to follow Naruto to his team. As they ran, Mirajane have asked Naruto questions after seeing his fairy tail mark. Naruto have answered her questions before Natsu try to attack him. The Strauss siblings, Levy, and Natsu were surprised that he was tooken to their world to learn magic. Natsu shivered a bit from finding out that he was a god slayer, but was assured that his teachers made sure that he still have his sanity. They find out that Naruto's parents have died on the day he was born. Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, and even Elfman wanted to hug Naruto and make him cheer up when he made that sad face. Mirajane thought of something that could cheer him up for sure. She told Naruto that when they get to Konoha that she'll cook all of his favorite food. Naruto asked Mirajane that will she really do that for him while smiling, which she nodded her head and smiled at him. Naruto made a grin that kinda scared Elfman and Lisanna. When they were near the bridge, Naruto suddenly stop in his tracks which made everyone stop as well. Natsu have asked him why did he stop when they could be there now. Naruto told him that he can sense two people who are on the bridge that are the enemy. Natsu just gave him a 'I don't care' look which quickly changed then Naruto told him that he heard Erza will do to him when she ever get her hands on him from her sleep talking. Natsu was now scared and asked him if he have a plan, to which have gain a no from Naruto. Naruto asked them what type of magic do each of them uses, which he learned that Natsu have the same magic as Sasuke, Levy uses solid script, and his three cousins uses take over magic but different ones. Mirajane uses the satin soul to which she showed Naruto with him getting slightly scared, Elfman uses beast soul, and Lisanna uses the animal soul. Naruto looked up while thinking up a plan, that was when he have seen Happy flying above them. Naruto called Happy to come down and saw Happy speeding down at they and right to Natsu. Naruto and the others watch the two hug while crying anime tears. Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight with a smile which have happened the same with the others. Naruto then gotten an idea and asked Happy how long can he still fly, Happy could only give a estiement of how long he can still fly along with when carrying someone or something. Naruto started to spout a smile that could almost send shivered down all their spines. Naruto told them about his plan that he have just made up for a sneak attack. Lisanna would pick up Natsu and fly into the air along with Happy and Levy, Lisanna would let Natsu go when they have reached the height where no one could see them while looking for an opening of Haku, and then she would quickly fly down and try to stop anything that would try to hurt Natsu. While Zabuza is distracted by her, Naruto will put a seal on his back to which Elfman will be sealed into and then will be released from after landing on the back, if he is able to dodge Elfman's attack then Mirajane will try to hit him with one of her attacks, and if Levy see him dodged it then she'll drop one of her most heavious solid script magic on top of Zabuza. Naruto will attack him when he least expect it. They all nodded their heads and Naruto look at Natsu and threaten him that he'll make be running away from his flame god scythe if he ruin the plan. Natsu could just nod his head shakingly as he imanaged it inside his head. After that they started the plan that Naruto have settled up.

-Flashback ended-

"Zabuza I'll make it clear to you," said Naruto as he make two clones which started to run over to Sakura, Erza, and Tazuna, "when you or anyone mess with one of us."

"THEN YOU AND ANYONE WILL HAVE TO MESS WITH ALL OF US," yelled Sakura as she charge at Zabuza in her flight armor while pulling Erza's hand who is in her morning star armor.

_"I'm so screwed,"_ was the only thought that Zabuza could make as he have to dodge Erza's attack after Sakura have thrown her.

After Zabuza have dodged the attack, he then had to block Sakura's spear attack with his sword. He doesn't realised that Sakura have changed into her lightning empress armor and is an angle of pricing his chest but was wondering why she was smirking. He found out the hard way by seeing the blade part of the sword separating and lightning beginning to form. Before Zabuza could dodge or move Sakura have launched her _lightning beam _straight into his sword which have sent him flying into the air. Zabuza could only have his eyes widen out of shock as Mirajane have filed above him and punched him down toward the ground. Zabuza have thought that he was hit with a mountain but that pain soon increased by Elfman punching him with his _iron bull_ and is now heading right at Kakashi who have a yellow lightning covering his hand. As Zabuza is near Kakashi, he could only able to open his eyes just in time to see Kakashi upper cutting him with his lightning covered fist. Zabuza was thinking that how is he being beaten by these guys but soon he was knocked unconscious as he was crushed into the ground by Lisanna as she was in her _animal soul: penguin._

-With Natsu-

Natsu have walked into the ice mirror dome and walked over toward Sasuke who is laying on the ground. Natsu Have helped Sasuke up to his feet and was about to get out of there but was stopped by having senbons sticking into his skin. He let go of the Uchiha and look right into the mirror to see Haku with a crack half way down her mask.

"I can't let you two leave here," said Haku as she hold up more senbons.

"LIKE HELL YOUR STOPPING ME," yelled Natsu while ignoring Sasuke's groan from having a moment of remembering Sakura's banshee voice from when she was still a fangirl.

"We're getting out of here," said Sasuke as he stand on his own feet and opened his eyes to show his eyes are now red with two cormars around his pupil, "if it's the last thing we do!"

Then two of the fire dragon slayer circles appeared around Sasuke and Natsu's arms as the temperature around them started to increase. Haku could even feel her ice mirrors slightly starting to melt away from the heat. Haku try to stop them before it was too late, but her attempt was a fail as the two fire dragon slayers have slowly spiral around their arms.

_"Secret fire slayer art: EXPLODING FLAME SWORD,"_ called out Sasuke and Natsu in union.

Haku was soon sent flying out of her mirror as the dome was melted away from the fire. Haku quickly twisted around to land on her feet and was a little wobbly along with her mask broken. She didn't think that they were going to be able to beat her and her ice mirror. Haku looked up straight at them and started to imaged that instead of two guys standing there, it was two huge red dragons facing her. She started to feel her legs give way on her as she try to think logical at what she is seeing. As Sasuke and Natsu got closer to her, the image of the two dragons begin to make her even more scared that she fell down to he knees.

_"Are they really even human," thought Haku as she was going through a little meltdown while crawling away from them._

-With Kakashi and the others-

Naruto and Levy have been poking Zabuza's body since he was knocked unconscious by Lisanna. Kakashi have talked to the Strauss about how they have gotten here. Tazuna could only sweat drop at how carefree they are when there a shinobi laying down and could be awake at any moment. Speaking of Zabuza, both Naruto and Levy could see that Zabuza is starting to wake up with the sound of him groaning in pain. Tazuna started to panic a little but soon calmed down as he see Naruto quickly tie him up with ninja wire and putting a seal on him. When Zabuza have finally woken up, he try to move his arms but found out that he can't move them at all. He look at where his arms are and find out that he's tied up and that his sword is now gone. He look around and find that the pink haired girl have it in her hands and was doing practice swings with it. Zabuza wasn't sure if he should be scared that someone can swing his sword with ease or be happy that there someone who can be able to do it. He then feel people poking him with sticks and he look at the two and started to get a tick mark.

"Would you two stop poking me," asked a ticked off Zabuza.

"No can do no-brow," answered Naruto while ignoring the death glare.

Naruto was about to continue poking him until he felt someone knocked into him. He looked and saw that it was Haku with a frighten face as he look at the source of where the fear is. All he find is a very ticked off Natsu and an equally ticked off Sasuke with an awaken Sharingan walking toward Haku. Before they could get even more closer, Natsu was suddenly punched by Erza with a dark aura while Sasuke was bunked on the head by Sakura while wearing a metal gantlet. Zabuza and the others could just sweat drop as Erza start chasing Natsu around while trying to cut him.

"Is that normal for Natsu to be chased by Erza," asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but only when he does something that he shouldn't have done," answered Levy.

"And I thought the seven swordsmen were a bit nuts," mumbled Zabuza.

_"Wait a second," thought Sakura, "mom once told me that I had an internal twin brother that was named Natsu."_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by someone's talking and it wasn't her teammates, Zabuza, Kakashi, Tazuna, or the others. The mist started to clear up as everyone could see that it's Gato and a group of mercenaries behind him. She even feel herself being disgusted by just hearing his voice. Everyone look at him and the group.

"Zabuza, I can't believe that you couldn't beat a bunch of brats," said Gato with a grin, "well, I wasn't really going to pay you at all."

"YOU LITTLE IMP yelled Zabuza with full of rage.

_"Forget giving the grim reaper a snack," thought a tick off Naruto, "this guy is going straight to hell."_

**"I agree with you kit," said Kurama.**

_"Money hungry midget," thought everyone else._

"All for those to leave Gato to the demon of the mist," begin Naruto, "raise your hands."

"And for all those disposed," said Naruto after seeing everyone (except Gato and his men along with Zabuza who is still tied up) raised their hands and put them down.

Haku untied Zabuza and Sakura handed back his sword to him. Zabuza look at Kakashi and asked if this is a truce, to which he got a nod from his follow mask man. They all look at Gato and his men as they hear them chuckling. Before Zabuza could charge into the group and kill Gato, the midget have said something that he shouldn't have about the shinobis and the fairy tail group. Naruto and the others that are wearing the fairy tail marks were now spouting a dark aura around them.

"What. Did. He. Say," asked an extremely ticked off Sasuke.

"H-he call your group weak and pastice," studded Haku out of fear.

"Gato, we'll show you," begin Naruto as he slowly walks forward.

"To never mess or make fun," continued Sasuke as he too took a step forward.

"Us or the people inside our group," said Sakura as she did the same.

"And the price of it is to be beaten up by everyone here with the mark of," said Kakashi.

"FAIRY TAIL," yelled out Natsu.

Mairjane turned into her satan soul and Elfman turn into his full take over beast forms, to which have scared the men that Gato hired very much. They started to beat (near death) the frighten men that was on the west and east sides. Lisanna and Happy picked Sakura and Erza up into the air and drop them on the mens that are on the south and north side while changing into their heaven's wheel armor along with their swords. As they fall, the two called out the command "dance, my blades" and have defeated the small groups. Gato was shaking in his pants (and peeing himself from the smell that Naruto, Sasuke, Natsu, Kakashi, and Elfman can tell) as he watch the men that he have hired get beaten up easily by those people. Levy was giving the two fire dragon slayers, god slayer and lightning dragon slayer more fuel for their big attack. Tazuna was amazed at how these people can take so many out with little numbers. Zabuza saw this as his chance that he ran past everyone and was heading straight at the frighten Gato.

"Time to die Gato," yelled Zabuza as he raised his sword high, "say hello to the devil for me!"

With that said, Zabuza slashed Gato in half. Everyone has saw him do that and the mercenaries thought that the could sneak off and rob the town in the night but was stopped by an arrow blocking their exit. Naruto and Tazuna look behind them and saw that it was everyone from town holding up weapons in hand. They even saw the one that have shot the arrow was Inari. Naruto smiled and told Tazuna that he and everyone will help him bridge; Tazuna was just confused by what Naruto have meant until, he saw the four getting ready to do something like what Sasuke have done with the Zabuza's water clone the first time. Sakura and Erza both changed into their flight armor and went behind the four while also grabbing Zabuza along the way. After they (including Mirajane and Elfman) have made it to the safe zones, circles have appeared in front of the four as they prepare to attack (with Kakashi ready to pull down his mask.)

"_Fire/lightning dragon's roar_," called out Sasuke, Natsu, and Kakashi while Naruto called out, "_Flame god's bellow_!"

As soon as the attacks were called out, they have joined themselves together to make a big destructive attack. When the attack have reached the men that the now dead Gato have hired, there were nothing left of them at all because Naruto have added his attack into the mix. Not only was the men were no more, but part of the bridge that those guys were on was gone as well. Sakura, Haku, and Zabuza could only sweatdrop at the sight while Tazuna could only faint after seeing the damage of the bridge that he and his co-workers have worked so hard to build.

-Later that day-

"Um, how did we ended up housing seven more people," asked Inari as he look at the new additions of people.

"One, they all have to help me build the bridge," answered an angry Tazuna while slightly sober.

"Two, some of them don't know how to get to the leaf," answered Kakashi as well while he is reading his book.

"Three, is that I'm enjoying the blonde brat being teased," answered Zabuza as he watch Naruto and Levy get teased by both Mirajane and Lisanna.

Sasuke and Elfman didn't answer because they were outside fighting with each other to see who's the 'bigger man'. Naruto and Levy have tried to make the two female Strauss sibling to stop teasing them. Zabuza could just chuckle as he watch both pre-teens blush a very dark shade of red. Haku was helping Tsunami with making dinner for everyone while Erza was eating her favorite snack.

"By the way where are the two pink haired people and cat," asked Inari.

Lisanna answered him by telling him that they walked out of the house and that Sakura wanted to talk to Natsu in private. Both Sasuke and Elfman have walked back inside, more like Elfman dragging a knocked out Uchiha inside. Naruto chosen this chance of getting his two cousins to stop by making their attention to the hurt Elfman and Sasuke. It seem to work as Mirajane and Lisanna have their attention of taking care of the two males' wounds. Levy was glad that Naruto did it as she was about to faint from having so much of her blood going up to her head. Elfman was admitting that he was ashamed that he went easy on Sasuke for that he thought the Uchiha would act like Natsu and charge at him head on since he and their pink haired dragon slayer have the same magic. Naruto added that he and Sasuke did do some training with each other to get stronger along with making stragictries on the fly. This have further hurt Elfman's pride as he was never was told about that until now. Mirajane was trying to cheer her little brother up while not noticing Lisanna's giggling at Elfman almost losing. Naruto also mention that Sasuke did developed a thing of eating some food that are really hot. Lisanna, her siblings, and Erza all chuckled a little; Lisanna told Naruto that Natsu have the same thing as Sasuke which have surprised him. Naruto soon notice that Sasuke is all patched up and having Lisanna's hand moving through his hair, he also see that she wasn't even aware that she is doing that at all. Naruto could only smirk as this was his chance of getting some payback for the teasing and with that he start his teasing assault on her. Lisanna could only blush and try to get Naruto to stop but all her words were coming out in shudders. It didn't help her when Mirajane decided to join in on Naruto's teasing assault. Both Zabuza and even Kakashi (who have put his book away) were chuckling at how quickly Naruto have started his own teasing with his cousin. Naruto and Mirajane could have continued teasing Lisanna, if it wasn't for Happy flying in through an open window calling out that he have some juicy news. This have gotten everyone's attention as Naruto try to get Happy to tell them what it is but the cat just shook his head and try to make a deal with him having to get 50 fishes. Naruto just frowned at that as Erza walked over to Happy and picked him up then looking straight into his eyes that promise a very painful headbutt from her is he doesn't talk. And talk he did, he have surprised everyone by that he found out that Natsu was Sakura's long-lost internal twin brother. Naruto asked Happy if he was sure that it was true, which the cat have answered with Natsu pulling out what look to be a bracelet with Konoha's symbol on it with a messy scribbled of Sakura's last name. During when Happy was telling everyone, Sasuke was awake and heard what Happy have told them.

_"That explain how he almost sounded like Sakura's banshee's yell," thought Sasuke._

-Few weeks later-

During the few weeks, the bridge can be completed with the help from the Konoha's shinobis and fairy tail members. Most of the help were from Naruto's shadow clones as they have to make sure that they weren't missing anything. Natsu learned to never make Sakura mad; the way that he made her mad was that Natsu was poking her forehead way too much. Natsu even challenged her to fight him, which ended the same way like Erza have done to him in the past. He was scared of her and was would do everything that she tell him to do. Sakura mostly made him give her foot massages and even threaten him that if he does a bad job then she'll make him hop all the way to Konoha. Naruto and Levy have gotten closer during time that they have stayed. Namely, they sleep next to each other, cuddle, or both. There was even at some point that they would kiss but soon to be rare because of them wanting to cut the teasing from Mirajane and Lisanna. Sasuke would be training with Kakashi or Natsu, making new fire dragon slayer spells, or trying finding out how Lisanna keep ending up cuddling him when they are asleep. He will never find out that it was Mirajane's doing of picking her little sister up and carefully laying her next to the Uchiha. Kakashi would try to find a private place for him to read his book without Erza trying to destroy it. The reason being is that Erza have look over his shoulder to see what so special the book is. After a quick read from the book, Erza was chasing Kakashi around outside trying to get rid of the said book with her swords. Zabuza was lazing around, arm wrestling with Elfman (using one his beast take over-arm) or was sharping his sword while Haku was would train. Mirajane would be helping Tsunami around the house. Lisanna would try to help Sasuke with making idea's for his fire dragon slayer magic while also secretly getting to know him better. Most of the time Elfman would just try to have Kakashi fight him but prove to be in vain. Levy was getting to know Naruto better and try to not let Mirajane and Lisanna tease them. We find Naruto, his team, the fairy tail members, Haku and Zabuza standing at the entrance of the finished bridge and in front of the wave villagers, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. They all said their good-byes to each others and Naruto and Inari had a little with them crying a little from not wanting to say good-bye. After that, the group started walking off.

"By the way," said Naruto, "why are you following us, Zabuza Haku?"

"I wanted to come with you guys to see if i can join your village," answered Haku.

"Well there Haku's reason," said Sakura as she keep an eye on both Sasuke and Natsu to make sure they don't start a fight.

"But that doesn't explain yours Zabuza-san," said Mirajane.

"I was going to see if your village could have me join your guys ranks," answered Zabuza.

"There might be problems when we get there," said Naruto while feeling sorry for the hokage with more paper work.

-Back with Tazuna and the others-

"Dad what are we going to name the bridge," asked Tsunami.

"I was thinking of naming the group that helped save this village," answered Tazuna as he the group's name repeats within his head.

"So we're naming it the Great Konoha bridge," asked Inari.

"HAHA, no Inari," answered Tazuna as he laughed a little, "we're naming it the great Fariy tail bridge."

**There it is the third chapter of this story and I won't be adding anymore people from Fairy Tail until the near the last part of the Chuunin exam. I'm sorry for not making a omake for this chapter but maybe in some of the other chapters there will be so please keep reading and review.**


End file.
